Running From Family
by butterflies4ever
Summary: FINISHED Fujiitaka, lonley, marries a wicked women and then suddenly dies leaving Sakura and Touya with their new stepmother. Summary Inside
1. Getting Away From the Family

                                                 **Running From Family**

**                                          Getting Away From the Family**

SL:  Hey All!  A brand new story!  This one is called Running from Family.  Cool, eh?  Anywayz. How I get ideas like this, I have NO idea.  This one I got from Cinderella but ONLY the wicked mother and the dieing dad.  LoL…everything else is different!  Anywayz, on with the story! Kero, can you do the disclaimer for me?  

Kero:  I want candy! 

SL: I'll give you some at the end of the chapter!  Not now! Disclaimer!

Kero:  Ok!  Sarah Doesn't own CCS in ANY shape, way or form, yet she would like to own Syaoran!

SL:  Enough out of you!  On with the story!

Summary:

Fujiitaka is alone and sad. He soon gets married to a wicked woman. She hates 14-year-old Sakura, and 18-year-old Touya. When Fujiitaka dies suddenly, Sakura and Touya are left alone. She beats the two kids and Sakura is losing hope in life. Syaoran then has to suddenly go back to Hong Kong after Meilin gets sick and has left Sakura alone.   Syaoran and Sakura never confessed their love and when she enters Hong Kong University after running away from home, she wears a disguise.  Syaoran suspects and soon falls for the 'new girl'.  Then a new teacher comes to Hong Kong University and he's on a quest to find his long-lost sister.

Running From Family

Sakura bounced happily down the street from Seijou High School.  It was her first year and Touya's last.  She was pretty happy that he'd be leaving.  He was always around whenever Syaoran got near her.  Luckily Yukito was always there to protect her.  She was supposed to have a date with Syaoran that night, but her dad had asked her to cancel it.  He had been dating a woman named Natalie.  Sakura didn't really mind, but hadn't met her yet.  So that night, Sakura and Touya were having dinner with Fujiitaka and Natalie.  Sakura and Touya were to make dinner and clean up before they got home.

Touya was already home and making dinner.

"Hey kaijuu.  Start cleaning everything up and then go change.  Dad and Natalie are going to be hear in an hour." Touya said.

"I'm NOT a kaijuu!" Sakura said stomping on his foot before running around and cleaning up.

She ran up to her room and pulled on a blue sunflower dress and brushed her hair just as she heard the front door open and close.  She smiled at her image and ran downstairs.  Fujiitaka, Natalie and Touya were standing near the door.  

"Konichiwa!  I'm Touya." Touya introduced himself bowing. Natalie bowed.

"Konichiwa!  I'm Sakura!" Sakura said joining Touya and bowing.  She smiled and bowed back.

"You have great kids, Fuji!" Natalie said clutching his arm and leading her to the kitchen.  She had long black hair and dark, rich black eyes.

"I don't like her.  And that's a LAME nickname!"  Sakura said narrowing her eyes at the women.

"Me either. Look, I know you only told me and not dad, oh yea…and your friends from school…but also NEVER tell _her_ about the cards, okay?" Touya said looking down at his younger sister.  She nodded as the two went to the kitchen and sat down and pretended to be happy seeing and knowing Natalie.  

"Kids.  Me and Natalie would like to share something with you!" Fujiitaka said as the four were all in the living room.  "We're getting married!" 

The colour drained from Sakura's face.  "Umm, that's great!  We'll have a mom!" Sakura said putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah.  It'll be wonderful getting to know you a lot better, Natalie!" Touya stuttered out.  The women laughed and kissed Fujiitaka and Touya glanced at Sakura who could only sit in the chair and stare.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"And THEN she had the NERVE to come up and say bye to me!" Sakura said as she stomped into the classroom followed by Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Sakura's Angry Day with a New-Step Mother on the way!" Tomoyo said naming the shot.

"No time for camera's now, Tomoyo!" Sakura said shoving her hand into the lens and dropping her backpack by her desk.  "She's sooooo…evil looking!" Sakura said. "And the wedding is in TWO weeks?  Who has a wedding THAT fast!"  Sakura said plopping onto her desk chair.

"Well, maybe they love each other!" Eriol said sitting on top of the desk in front of her.

"Yeah, you never know.  Maybe your mother would've wanted him to move on and get married for himself and you guys!" Tomoyo said setting down her camera and sitting on the desk across from her.

"They're right Sakura.  You never know!  Maybe she'll turn out alright!" Syaoran said dragging a chair and sitting down beside her.

"Maybe your right!  I'm just over-reacting a little!" Sakura said.

~~~***Three Weeks Later-After the Wedding***~~~

Sakura dragged home.  It was finally Friday.  Her dad and the witch had been married a week.  She always gave them dirty looks when he wasn't looking, but she was usually sweet to them.  Syaoran jogged up beside her.

"Hey Sakura.  What's wrong?" Syaoran was able to act as casual as he could.  He usually was able to mask him emotions and not telling Sakura made it easy to act around her.  Yet she always blushed as soon as she saw him.  But they were all best friends.

"Uhh.  Just thinking that I still have to spend the rest of my LIFE with that woman. She always gives me and Touya dirty looks and then acts all sweet as soon as dad turns around!  She's like…evil!" Sakura sniffed.  

"Just ignore her.  Maybe she just needs time to warm up to you two. You're a great person, maybe its just Touya!" Syaoran smirked.

"Syaoran!  I'll see you later!" Sakura said as she ran up to her door.

"Ja ne!" Syaoran said as he ran by.  She opened the door and dropped her things on the floor and pulled on her slippers.  Grabbing her backpack and hanging up her jacket she walked up the stairs.  The house was unusually quiet. Sakura sighed.  Maybe she'd have some peace before Natalie got home.  She walked past Touya's room and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed holding his head in his hands.

"Hey Touya, what's up?" Sakura said as she walked by.

"Sakura.  Dad's dead." She stopped dead in her tracks and walks slowly back to his room.

"Wha---what…did you say?" Sakura said slowly.

"Otou-san died.  He was at work on a break for lunch and he suddenly collapsed.  They took him to the hospital but it was to late." Touya said looking up at his sister.  His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his face was tear-stained.

"No…what will we do?  We have no where to go!" Sakura said as she started to cry.

"Well…we have to stay here…with…Natalie…" Touya said as he wiped his face.

"My nightmare comes true.  Touya!  She hates us!  She'll kick us out or something!" Sakura said as a look came across her face.

"We'll manage Sakura…we'll manage!" Touya said as he heard the front door slam.

~~~***The Following Week***~~~

"SAKURA!  WAKE UP!  THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M CALLING YOU!" Natalie screamed as she slammed open her door.  Sakura jumped up as Kero dropped into teddy bear form.  Natalie grabbed Sakura's wrist and threw her against the wall.  "Your always late!  Get to school with that good for nothing Touya!" Natalie said as she slammed the door.  Sakura burst out into tears as she pulled on her school uniform and brushed her hair.  Going to the washroom she brushed her teeth and washed her face.  Three bruises were on her face and two were on her arms.  She pulled out her make up kit until they were all covered.  Her lip was cut from where Natalie and thrown her against the closet.  It had hit her table.  She washed it and applied lip-gloss, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door before Natalie could say another word.  Touya was waiting with an umbrella.  He handed her hers and they continued walking.    
  


"Here Sakura.  This is enough for your lunch this week and some extra cash for anything else you want to do or need to buy." Touya said handing her a wad of bills.

"Thank-you!" Sakura said as she pulled the umbrella together, hugged her brother and ran inside.  Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting.  As soon as Syaoran saw her, a look came across his face.  Immediately Sakura's hands flew to her face.

'Shoot!  The make-up is dripping!  I hugged Touya's wet jacket!' Sakura thought as Syaoran pulled her away and into an empty classroom.

"Sakura, you've been coming to school all week with bruises and making up excuses.  I can tell that now your starting to wear something to cover it up, now spill!" Syaoran said crossing his arms.  

"It's already Monday morning and my life is over!" Sakura wailed as she burst out crying again.  "Okay, a few weeks ago, my dad came out and we met Natalie right?  Then he announced the marriage, they get married. Then last week my dad died." Sakura said as silence loomed in the air.  "All of a sudden Natalie acts a lot worse towards us then she did.  She's been abusing Touya and me.  Remember three days ago when he came to school looking really pale?  She had pushed him and he fell down the stairs and got a black eye and more bruises and had to cover them all up.  She almost broke my arm!  She never gives us any money, because she blows it all on herself.  Touya and me had all these college funds and money for college, and she's spending it!  For like beers and stuff.  She comes home drunk half the time!  Touya says that he stays after school to tutor kids and he really goes out for an after school job to support himself and I.  It's actually a well paying job.  He's taken all the money from our accounts slowly and put them on another account he made that she doesn't know about.  We got most of it back and I earn a little here and there for different odd jobs and stuff.  If we save up enough we'll do fine and be able to get away and go to college." Sakura said as she cried out the entire story.  

He backed away surprised and a shocked look appeared on his face. She ran out of the room to the washroom running past Tomoyo and Eriol ignoring their cries to come back.  Syaoran came out of the room his eyes downcast.

"What's wrong!" Tomoyo asked.

"Her dad died last week.  Natalie, her step-mom is abusing them.  Touya is supporting himself and Sakura since she gives them nothing. That's why she has bruises and stuff." Syaoran said.  "I think she needs your help right now." Syaoran said pointing to the girl's washroom. Tomoyo nodded and ran off.

"Did you tell her?" Eriol said.

"Tell her what?" Syaoran said looking up and opening his locker.

"Tell her that pigs fly.  What do you think idiot?  That you love her maybe?  Maybe that you have to go back to Hong Kong, because your cousin is sick?  I wonder!" Eriol said.

"She's stressed out as it is!  Telling her that would just make her worry more and she'll get sick!" Syaoran said slamming his fist into the nearest locker. 

"Don't leave it Syaoran.  Or you may be to late." Eriol said as the bell rung.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Sakura?" Tomoyo soothing voice echoed throughout the empty washroom.  Sakura's sobs could be heard as she came out of the stall.

"Oh Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she hugged her best friend.

  
"I'll be fine…" Sakura said as she wiped her face.  The bruises appeared as the make-up was fully off.

"Here.  I have some cover up to cover those up." Tomoyo said taking off her backpack and taking out some make-up.  She applied it on and smiled.

"There.  No one will even notice!" Tomoyo said putting everything away and pulling on her backpack.

"Thanks Tomoyo!  You're the best!" Sakura said and hugged her best friend.  The bell rang and the two girls hurried to class.

"Kinimoto!  Daidouji! Late!" the sensei said.  

"Gomen-nasi!" the two girls said and hurried to their seats.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran dropped the box off by the front door and went back to his room and grabbed the last two boxes and also put them by the front door.  Walking back to the room he sighed.  He was going back to Hong Kong.  His mother had called him back because Meilin was really sick.  He had his time in Japan and he had wasted it.  He had never told Sakura,

'I'm such a baka!' Syaoran said as he cursed to himself.

"Master Li…we are leaving for the airport now." Wei said as he handed Syaoran a backpack.  Syaoran grumbled and took the backpack and walked towards the elevator.  God knew when he'd return.  

"Wei.  Can we stop by Sakura's house, please?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai Master Li!" Wei said as he turned down a different street. Stopping in front of the bright yellow house he took an envelope out of the backpack and ran up to the door.  Ringing the doorbell he dropped the envelope and ran towards the limo and told Wei to leave quickly.

"Ohayu!" Sakura said answering the door.  She looked around dazed and noticed the white envelope with her name written across it.  Running up to her room she flounced onto her bed and opened it up.  

"Oh Kami!" Sakura said as money and more money fell out.  She counted it up as it came out to be at least $100 000 (Canadian…hehehehehe…dunnohz the currency of Japan!)  A note fell out and she opened it up.

_Hey Sakura,_

_I hope this can help you. I know it will.   Use it wisely and remember that I will always be there to help you.  I had to return to Hong Kong. Meilin is very sick and mother said I must return home.  I hope to return back to Toemedo soon.  Good Luck and if Natalie EVER hurts you really badly, call me or write me.  I promise I'll help you out, no matter what Sakura!_

_~Syaoran_

_PS:  A gift for you inside._

"He's gone…really…gone…" Sakura said and started to cry.  Everyone was leaving her.

"Hey Sakura…do you have your homework done, Natalie says she has visitors coming over tonight and she wants us out of the way and wants dinner done and the house clean…" Touya said entering her room.  He saw her crying and grabbed the note she was holding.  He sighed.

"Did that Chinese gaki do this?"  Touya said.

"He's not a brat!  Look…he gave me all this money!" Sakura said as she collected the money together, taking out the small wrapped packaged and hiding it behind her back.

"Whoa…" He said counting it.

"Don't worry.  He said he'd protect you.  Just give him a call whenever you need him.  Come on.  Get cleaned up and go make dinner.  I'll clean the house." Touya said.  Sakura nodded.  She had three hours, and had a shower, did her hair, cleaned her room, and made spaghetti.  She was jogging up the stairs and collapsed screaming in pain.  She looked at her leg and winced.  The bruise Natalie had given her last week still hurt.  She winced and limped up the stairs and finished her homework in record time as the door slammed.  She bit her lip worried about what Natalie would think.  Touya had finished his chores and was gone out to clean a neighbours yard and be paid $100 for the hard work he'd be doing.  She couldn't tell him what he would be doing because she'd get suspicious and find out.  

"Kero!  Drop!  She's coming!" Sakura said as she turned off the TV and stuffed the money and letter under the bed.  Kero nodded and flew to her bed and dropped on top of her pillow.  

"SAKURA!  I told you to make Sushi and other bits!  What were you thinking!" Natalie screamed as she shoved Sakura against the wall.  Sakura screamed in agony.  "And where is that good for nothing Touya?  Get up you lazy girl!" Natalie yelled pulling up Sakura.  "I don't even know HOW I put up with you two!  Now get to the store and buy more food and get back here and make it!  They'll be here in an hour!" Natalie said shoving her out the door after handing her a twenty.  Sakura stumbled as she was pushed out and tripped falling down the stairs.  She quickly picked herself up before Natalie saw her.  She looked in the mirror to see her eye blacken.  She pulled out her make-up and covered it up and pulled on her roller blades and bladed to the store.  It was quiet and calm.  Mr. King, the kindly man greeted her as she came in and slowly bladed throughout the store.  He knew Sakura, so he let her keep her blades on.  He also knew that Natalie was an abusive mother but he kept his mouth shut because he knew Sakura couldn't leave the house to her.  Sakura grabbed a basket as she quickly picked up the ingredients and rolled over to the counter.  She handed him the twenty and he rang it up giving her back a ten.

"But—but…Mr. King, that has to be at least $15!" Sakura said refusing the ten.

"No…keep it!  I know you need it." he said shoving the bag and the ten in her hand.  "Here.  Dinner party for her, isn't it?" he said. She nodded as he handed her another bag.  You and Touya need to be fed.  A free meal from me.  Be careful!" He said.  Sakura was baffled but took the things and thanked him and headed out. She quickly bladed home and dropped off her dinner and the money and ran downstairs and made the dinner in a record time.  She took the still warm spaghetti and plates and two glasses of milk she quickly brought them upstairs.   Touya came into her room and sat down at the small table she set up and they ate the spaghetti.  

"Mr. King gave me $10 when I got the food and some other free food." Sakura said as she put the bag on the table and took out the food.

"That's great Sakura!  I've been earning enough took.  We'll have enough money in no time!"  Sakura nodded as she wiped off the cover up showing her black eye.  Touya sighed and started to eat more food.  Once Touya left Sakura took dug under her bed for the package from Syaoran.  It had fallen when Natalie and came running in.  Sitting down on the bed with the package in hand she opened it up.  Inside was a necklace.  A cherry blossom and a peony.  Sakura looked down at the amazing designs and colourful work the maker had done.  Flipping it over Sakura read: _Sakura and Syaoran Forever _Sakura blushed as she carefully put the necklace on.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

It had been three years.  (SL:  I know…a lot of time hoping…but it's for the story!)

Three years.  Touya had been gone.  It was June finally and the last day of high school.  All she had to do was say good-bye to Tomoyo and Eriol and she'd leave.  After Touya had left, more like ran away, Natalie was furious and blamed Sakura.  He had left her tons of money that she hid secretly or in the bank.  She beat Sakura up for weeks and had called the cops.  They never found him and she stopped luckily, lessened on the beatings, but not altogether.  Sakura sighed.  She was actually losing hope on life.  She'd never make it out.  Natalie was in for the weekend.  She had the rest of the week off.  Sakura would have to sneak out really carefully, and it was a good thing she had planned it.  

Ringing Eriol's doorbell she waited for him to answer.  He and Tomoyo appeared at the door.  She smiled weakly and gave them both hugs.

"We'll be at your house in ten minutes, just around the corner with the limo.  Be careful!" Tomoyo wished her.  Sakura nodded as she quickly bladed home.  Touya had gone to a University in the United States.  He wanted her to join him but she decided to move to Hong Kong.  She missed Syaoran and if he couldn't go to her, then she'd go to him.  Quietly taking off her blades she sneaked into the house and closed the door.  Natalie was in the living room asleep.  She ran past the living room and up the stairs as quietly as she could.  Dragging out the suitcase from underneath her bed she grabbed packed all her clothes into it.  She threw in some of her favourite books and packed away Kero's stuff.

(SL:  Kero is still with her, and Sakura keeps the Sakura Cards with her, but she never uses them really!  Kay!)

She looked around after everything was packed away.  She grabbed her purse she had left out and carefully put her airplane ticket into it, and her money, credit cards, etc.  She sighed as she woke up Kero from her desk.  

"Waaaa??" Kero said jumping up.

"Come on!  We have to get out NOW!" Sakura whispered.  

"SAKURA!  Are you home, yet?" Natalie yelled from downstairs.  Pounding could be heard from the stairs.  Sakura whirled around to her window, opened it, threw her bags down and jumped out, Kero after her.

"SAKURA!" Natalie screamed as she saw Sakura run down the street as fast as she could and then jump into a limo with a flying orange teddy bear.  Natalie fumed as she yanked up the phone and dialled.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Tomoyo, Eriol!  We HAVE to move faster!  Natalie already probably called the cops.  As soon as Touya left that's what they did, of course they stopped looking for him last month!" Sakura said.

"Oh boy!" Eriol said as he told the driver to step on it.

"Do you really have to go, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked hugging her best friend.

"Yeah, unless you want me to end up in hospital like last year!" Sakura said wincing remembering what happened.  

"Well, do you know what you're going to do?" Eriol said sitting back down.

"Yup!  I signed up one day while Natalie was out.  I have to sign up for classes the first day of school and then when I go to the office, they're going to show me where I'll stay.  I already rented a room!" Sakura said.

"That's great!  Make sure you write us often or call us! And maybe you can hook up with Syaoran!" Tomoyo winked.  Sakura blushed as they pulled up into the drop off zone at the airport.  Eriol pulled out the two suitcases and brought them inside as Sakura and Tomoyo lead the way.  

"Flight 167 to Hong Kong, now boarding." A voice said over the intercom.

  
"I guess this is it!" Sakura said as her voice wavered.  "I'll miss you guys!" Sakura said giving them big hugs.  Sakura handing the lady her luggage and took out her ticket ready to give the boarding man.  (SL: LOL!) 

"Good Luck Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she started to cry. "Here some snacks for Kero!" she said handing a bag.  A muffled voice could be heard in Sakura's purse.  She smacked it and it stopped.  

"Last call for Flight 167!" 

"I'll miss you!" Sakura said giving a last hug and running over to the lady and handing her ticket.  She waved one last time.  Sakura gasped as she pointed and ran inside.  Tomoyo and Eriol turned around to see Natalie with three policemen.  Natalie knew who they were and spotted them.

"Shit!  Let's move!" Eriol cursed yanking Tomoyo's hand and running through the airport towards the awaiting limo.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura took a deep breath as she stood at the front doors of Hong Kong University.  She was changing her name, and dyed her hair blonde.  She really loved Syaoran.  A lot.  But she had to hide for a while.

"Well, first day!" Sakura said hugging her backpack on her shoulder and walking inside.  Crowded tables and hallways were most what Sakura could see.

"Okay, I'll sign up for Phys. Ed, Math, even though I hate it, History and…Vocal!" Sakura said spotting the four tables.  Walking over to the Vocal table she took a pen as she filled out a form.  

"Excuse me!  I need _that_!" A girl Sakura's age said snatching the pen and started to fill out a form.  Sakura's eyes narrowed as a girl walked up beside her.

"Ignore her.  That's Joyce!  She's always been snobby, even in the sandbox!" the girl said.  Sakura laughed.  "I'm Meilin.  My cousin, Syaoran hates her to!  We both are attending here, although he much rather go back to Japan to visit an old friend.  I know he loves her, but I won't say anything!  What's your name?"  Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of Meilin and Syaoran.  'Well, at least I can hang out with old friends even though they don't known me!'  
  


"Saku…Saki.  Saki Mei." Sakura said remembering the name she had signed up with when she applied for the University.

"Nice to meet you Saki!  You really remind me of an old friend of mine, Sakura Kinimoto.  Don't think you know her though!  Anyways, I'm signing up for Vocal too!  What else you taking?"

"Phys. Ed, History and Math!  I HATE math but I should take it.  I suck at it, so maybe it'll help me improve if I keep taking it!  How about you?"  Sakura asked.

"Phys. Ed, Ancient History, Math, and Cooking, oh and of course Vocal.  Ancient History and history are different, but they usually combine the two classes.  You should take cooking.  I heard it's a lot of fun!" Meilin said.

"Sure!" Sakura said as she followed Meilin to the same classes she'd be taking.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Sakura asked after signing up for the last class.

"If you're living on campus you go to the office and get your room number.  I heard that they put guys and girls together this year!" Meilin said.

"Maybe I'll get lucky!"  
  


"Yea!  I'm not staying on campus, I'm staying at home, but Syaoran is staying here.  He wants to get away from home!  I can help you around today, if you want…" Meilin offered.

"Sure!  That'll be great!" Sakura said as Meilin lead her to the office.  

"How may I help you?" said a perky lady at the counter.

Sakura rolled her eyes towards Meilin and then smiled at the lady.  "Hi!  I'm Saki Mei!  I need to know where I'm staying!"  The lady typed at the computer.

"Saki Mei!  The new Japanese exchange student!  Right!  Your in the West Wing in Room 278!" the lady said as she handed Sakura the keys.

"Thanks!" Sakura said taking the keys.

"You came from Japan!  That's so cool!  You look so much like Sakura…and your name…Saki…is like that to!" Meilin said eyeing her suspiciously. "Same emerald eyes to…nah." Meilin said shaking her head.  "The West Wing is this way!" Meilin said.

"Wait.  I'd have to go to my hotel room and get my stuff though!" Sakura said.

"Ok sure!"  Meilin said.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Saki? You ready yet?"  Meilin shouted from the doorway of the room.

"Yup!  Coming!" Sakura shouted.  "Kero!  It's Meilin, luckily she doesn't recognize me.  Stay in my suitcase!" Sakura whispered shoving him in and zipping it closed.  She dragged the two out and Meilin took one and took the elevator to the cab, which took them back to the University. It dropped them off at the West Wing and Meilin and Sakura trudged up to the third floor to Room 278.  Unlocking the door, Sakura swung it open.  

"Hey, I hear a TV!" Meilin said putting down the suitcase and closing the door.

"So do I…" Sakura said and walked in.  She saw a boy on the couch and Sakura's mouth dropped open.  It was Syaoran.

  
  
SL:  Evil…aren't I…it always happens like this!  *dodges rotten fruit*  

Kero: Candy now?

SL:  Sure!  *Hands candy*

SL:  SO!  Sakura's gone from home, she's a roommate with Syaoran AND she's made a new friend…well…not really NEW persay, but you get the idea!

Kero:  That gaki better not touch Sakura! 

SL/Sakura:  HE'S NOT A GAKI!

SL:  He's kawaii!

Sakura:  Definitely, but he's mine!

Syaoran:  Ladies, no need to fight over me!

SL:  Okay!  Bye for now!  

Syaoran: Remember to review for Sarah!  Ja ne!

Next Chapter out:  August 16, 2003

Chapter Title: New Friends, New Enemies and Welcoming Christmas


	2. New Friends, New Enemies and Welcoming C...

Chapter 2  
  
New Friends, New Enemies and Welcoming Christmas  
  
SL: Hey All! I'm back! I was so sad! My computer was affected by the blackout that happened! Cuz I live in Southern Ontario.right? *hugglez computer* I was parted from it for to long! Well, today I'm here with Syaoran!  
  
Syaoran: Mmf!  
  
SL: He's a little tied up right now! He was caught trying to steal my chocolate, weren't you, dear Syaoran!  
  
Syaoran: Mmf Flg!  
  
SL: Hehehehehe! Sorry, Syaoran! *Takes of gag*  
  
Syaoran: I didn't take it! I borrowed it!  
  
SL: Save it for Yamakazi! Where's Kero?  
  
Kero: HERE!  
  
SL: Please disclaimer!  
  
Kero: Uff, fine.no characters except for ones she makes up belongs to her, it all belongs to Clamp! Thank Kami!  
  
SL: *shush* On with the story!  
  
Chapter2  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" Meilin said.  
  
"Uhh.this is my dorm! What are you doing here?" Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm just showing the new exchange student from Japan, Saki around. This is her dorm too! Saki! This is Syaoran! Syaoran this is Saki! He's the one I was telling you about!" Meilin said as she continued to talk.  
  
'Wow. He sure has grown a lot! And he's so much cuter and definitely taller. His hair is still messy! Still kawaii though!' Sakura thought to herself. 'But I have to stay in my disguise. They can't know.Natalie will find me if I do.one way or another!' she sighed.  
  
"Okay! Uhh.nice to meet you Saki. I already choose my room so room yours can be the one right next to the washroom!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Umm.okay! Thanks!" Sakura said as she took her two suitcases into her room. It had a bed, dresser, closet and desk. "Good enough!" She said to herself as she started to unpack.  
  
"Saki! Syaoran's is going shopping later. I'm going to go! If you need anything call me!" Meilin said walking in and handing her a slip of paper.  
  
"Okay! Thanks! And thanks for your help!"  
  
"No problem! See ya later!" Meilin said walking out.  
  
Sakura sighed. She was in Hong Kong and she lived with her crush, but was wearing a damn disguise. How much harder could it get! (SL: MUCH!)  
  
She put away her clothes and books and everything else. Taking out a piece of paper she wrote down everything she needed to get.  
  
"Great!" Sakura said.  
  
"Saki! I'm leaving in half an hour! You wanna come?" Syaoran shouted from the living room.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura shouted back. Walking to the washroom she took a shower and dried off and got dressed. Blow drying her hair and brushing it. She sighed. 'I'll need to get hair dye too!' she said as she took out her make- up kit. She frowned at her image. She still had scars and bruises everywhere. She quickly covered them up. She wore jeans and a light t- shirt, since it was only September. Still warm, yet cool. Walking out, she grabbed her purse and waited for Syaoran.  
  
"Okay. Let's go!" Syaoran said as he grabbed a set of keys from the counter and headed down to the parking lot.  
  
"So how come you came to H.K.U.?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I had to get away from my parents.they drove me crazy!" Sakura said choosing her words carefully. Not to many hints, or else Syaoran would definitely know.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Same here. But I don't mind them that much. I have four crazy sisters, so I was glad to get away from them. Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Yeah, an older brother. He went to the United States for university though. He's planning to become a teacher and has one more year left!" Sakura said.  
  
"Cool. I don't really have to worry. You heard of the Li Clan?" Sakura nodded and smiled remembering knowing his next words.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be the Li Clan leader. They said I should just take subjects for more education!" Syaoran said rolling his eyes. Sakura looked around. It was such a pretty place. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all!' Sakura thought. The car slowed to a stop.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know! Police are up ahead!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Uh oh! That can't be good!" Sakura said. She panicked hoping and praying that it wouldn't come. The police came up to their car and smiled at the two.  
  
"Sorry to bother you. But we were wondering if you've seen this young lady? Her name is Kinimoto, Sakura and her step-mother has claimed her missing." The man said eyeing Sakura. "What's your name and where are you from?"  
  
"I...I'm.uh.Saki Mei.I'm from Hong Kong!" Sakura said.  
  
"We haven't seen her, officer." Syaoran said eyeing Sakura also. The car started to move again and stopped in front of a store.  
  
"Why did you lie to him? You said you were form Japan." Syaoran said slamming the door to the car.  
  
"It's a long story, that I rather NOT reminisce. But don't worry. I'm not like a criminal or anything!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran shrugged it off as Sakura grabbed a cart and started down the aisle.  
  
"I'll be right back. You get some vegetables and fruits and stuff and I'll go get other stuff." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded as she got those and then headed for bedding. She had to get sheets for her bed. She picked out a dolphin set and put the sheets, comforter, and pillowcase into the cart and got a comfy pillow for her bed. The one that came with the bed was WAY to lumpy! She went to school supplies as she picked up some binders, paper, pencils, pens, etc. All those things. Syaoran came up holding a basket of things and carefully added them to the cart. (SL: Hey, she does have to get them.right?)  
  
"Got enough stuff, Saki?" Syaoran laughed looking at the almost full cart. She smiled.  
  
"I didn't bring EVERYTHING from home!"  
  
"Okay. I got snack food aka junk food and school supplies and other stuff. You got healthy food and everything like that, right?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"Okay.we'll pay and we'll just split it half and half, okay?" Syaoran said as Sakura nodded in agreement. Paying the pills they carried it out to the car.  
  
"You kind of remind me of an old friend of mine." Syaoran stated as he started the car.  
  
"Meilin said that to. She said it was Sakura.the one that was being looked for by that police officer. I hope she's okay." Sakura said laughing to herself.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Really? How did you know her?" Sakura said playing along to her game.  
  
"Well, she was a GREAT girl. We got involved in something. At first I really hated her, but then I really grew to like her. She was athletic, pretty, smart, beautiful, and talented. Everything. She had such a cute expression a great smile and everything." Sakura blushed as he continued. "I love her. I really do. I never got a chance to tell her. I loved her so much and then I had to move back here after Meilin got really sick. She got better but then the clan wouldn't let me go back. I'm hoping that in the summer I can go see her again." Syaoran said.  
  
"Wow. Sounds like a great person!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. Don't tell Meilin though, okay?" Sakura nodded and he smiled as they pulled up to the parking lot of the West Wing and jumped out of the green convertible and started to grab some of the bags along with Sakura. He locked the doors and the two took the elevator up to their room. Sakura took her stuff to her room and quickly settled everything down and made her bed. She then joined Syaoran in the kitchen and helped put away all the food and dishes they had bought.  
  
"I also bought some movies." Syaoran said putting them into the cabinet in the living room.  
  
"I brought some." Sakura said getting them from her room and putting them beside his.  
  
"Great! Well, school starts tomorrow. They'll be bringing our timetables up tonight. Or, that's what they told me!" Syaoran said. "What would you like for dinner?"  
  
"Um, anything is fine." Sakura said. 'This is going to be a LONG school year!' Sakura thought to herself as she sat down at the table and talked to him while he made dinner.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ 'She reminds me so much of Sakura, yet I know she can't be. Her hair is blonde and she sounds a little different and she's much taller. I can always test her.' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Nadeshiko and Fujiitaka." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura's brain stopped but she made an effort not to flinch. She'd kill him for doing this to her. "Who are they?"  
  
"Never mind. So, do you like teddy bears?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a couple in my room. My favourite one is a panda bear." Sakura said remembering the panda Eriol had given her for her birthday the previous year. Although it wasn't her favourite, Kero was although he'd object to the teddy bear part. A knock came at the door as Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and got up from the coach. They had been watching a movie ever since dinner was over. Opening it, she came back soon after with two pieces of paper and handed one to Syaoran.  
  
"Told you!" Syaoran said, as he looked it over. "Got anything with me?" he said showing her his.  
  
"Ummmm, only History and Math." Sakura said looking at his sheet.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yup. Well, I'm going to bed. Good-Night Syaoran!" Sakura said yawning and leaving. Her t-shirt slipped a little reviling a bruise. Syaoran glanced over and noticed. He shook his head. She couldn't be. Sighing he turned off the TV and went to bed also.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
"SAKI! We're going to be late!" Syaoran said knocking on her door.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura screamed as she scrambled out of bed hurriedly got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair and then grabbed her backpack and joined Syaoran in the kitchen where they quickly had their breakfast, then Sakura quickly snuck some into her room for Kero when he woke up and then the two ran out.  
  
'She's even late, just like Sakura.maybe she is..' Syaoran thought. "Okay.we both have History first. Meilin is in all the same classes as me so luckily she'll be able to show me around and stuff!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. Okay.we have History down here." Syaoran said pointing down a hallway and Sakura followed after him. Meilin was in class talking to the teacher and waved at her friends as they came in.  
  
"Hey guys! I saved some seats for you!" Meilin said as she went and sat at her seat as she pointed to the desk next to her and in front of her.  
  
"Thanks Meilin!" Sakura said sitting down beside Meilin and Syaoran taking the one in front of her. The bell rang and more students scrambled in to grab seats.  
  
"Welcome to your first year and Hong Kong University! I'm Horner-sensei and I'll be teaching History for the rest of the year. Please take out a piece of paper and we will begin." The teacher said. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. Soon the bell rang, and the three friends walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Okay, Sakura. We have Vocal, right now. How about you Syaoran?"  
  
"A spare." Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay, then we'll see you later!" Sakura said as the two walked quickly away.  
  
"So how is it with Syaoran?"  
  
"It's great. He's really cute to! And he keeps mentioning stuff about Sakura." Sakura said.  
  
Meilin laughed. "Yeah, he is. And he probably will mention Sakura a lot. He loves her!" Meilin said as they walked into another room.  
  
"Welcome to Vocal ladies! Please, hurry inside and put your bags against that wall and then go join the others sitting in the circle." A lady said with a bright smile. Sakura and Meilin nodded and dropped of their bags and sat down on the floors joining the other girls on the floor. Joyce glared at the two friends as the say down but Sakura and Meilin ignored her. No boys were in the class, which was pretty good. Sakura and Meilin got handed a booklet from the teacher as she went on telling them about the class and told them to practise one song for tommorow. A tape was inside also to hear the song first. Sakura smiled and then an hour later the class was over.  
  
Sakura took out her backpack. "Okay, so know we have Cooking!" Sakura said licking her lips. They hurried to that class and then after to Phys. Ed.  
  
"Oh great. Joyce and her little friends are here." Meilin groaned as they were handed gym uniforms from the teacher. Joyce and four friends were out on the field, Joyce showing off by showing soccer skills.  
  
"Okay girls! We are going to start off by playing a quick warm up game of soccer." The teacher said as she divided the teams. Meilin and Sakura smiled as they were put on the same time. Meilin glanced up at the bleachers and spotted Syaoran and waved. Sakura looked at who she was waving at and smiled waved to. Syaoran smiled and gave a little wave as they went back towards the field.  
  
"Oh look who it is. Joyce." Meilin said glaring at Joyce.  
  
"Main? Oh I never noticed you. What are you doing, following me to my classes?" Joyce said.  
  
"It's Meilin!" Meilin snapped as the ball was passed to her and she shot it in the net. Sakura and Meilin high fived and smirked at Joyce.  
  
"That'll show her!" Meilin laughed. After Phys. Ed, they had their last class, Math. Which thankfully went by fast with the help of Syaoran. Sakura groaned as she was handed a sheet for homework.  
  
"I have so much homework!" Sakura said as she walked out of the classroom. The three were heading for a pizza place for a late lunch.  
  
"It happens. It because it HKU! They ALWAYS give us so much homework, even on the first day of school! It's so stupid!" Meilin said opening the door letting Sakura and Syaoran in first.  
  
"You guys sit down. I'll order." Syaoran said. The girls nodded and went to sit down finding a booth near the corner.  
  
"Saki, can I ask you something?" Meilin said.  
  
"Sure." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Well, Syaoran said that his old friend, Sakura, used to get abused by her step-mother and that once she got a black eye and it bruised." Meilin said reaching over and wiped at Sakura's eye. "So why do you have a bruise there. I don't think that's really coincidental. Your so much like Sakura, do you know her?" Meilin said crossing her arms.  
  
"I-I-I.tripped and hit the edge of table." Sakura said.  
  
"Sure." Meilin said as Syaoran came with the pizza and three drinks.  
  
"Sprite, Coke and Root Beer." Syaoran said giving them out and giving them each a plate. He opened the box and took out two pieces for himself.  
  
"Mmmm.Yummy!" Sakura said as she swallowed a piece.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ Sakura closed her History textbook and sighed. "Just math left!" she said as she took out her Math binder and textbook. Syaoran had gone out with some friends so she was left alone and decided to get her homework done. 5 minutes later she groaned.  
  
"This is way to hard!" Sakura complained. "Kero!" Sakura yelled. She walked to her room and saw him asleep by an empty bowl. She rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen and sat back down at the table. She pulled out a bag of chips and poured herself a glass of pop and started to eat as she tackled the problems. Soon she was done as the door slammed.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura yelled out as she put away her homework and all the dishes.  
  
"Hey, you have dinner yet?" Syaoran yelled out.  
  
"Nope! Only a little snack."  
  
"Okay, I brought home some Burger King since I'm to lazy to make dinner, and since I knew you'd be tired from doing all your homework." Syaoran said setting the bags on the counter.  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura said as she went and took the bag he handed her.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ Syaoran swung his sword, slashing it in the air. He never really had to do anything with his skills, but it was better to know, right? He missed card capturing. He felt around and felt his green aura present. For a split second his felt a pink aura and then it disappeared. He shook his head and went back to what he was doing.  
  
Sakura did a sigh of relief. "Kero! I can't practice this! To do this, I KIND of need to release my aura. I can't let Syaoran or anyone know I'm here!"  
  
"But, if you don't practice, all your powers will basically just slip away and the you'll loose possession to the cards!"  
  
"But, no! I can't! He can't know it's me! Later Kero!" Sakura said as she grabbed her pyjamas and went to the washroom. She took out the box of hair dye and managed to get her hair dyed again. The blonde had been coming out. She sighed at her image. She didn't like the change. Nor would Syaoran if he did find out the she was really Sakura. She shook her head and changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth. Opening the door and turning off the light she went to her room. She closed her door and turned off the light. Climbing into bed she grabbed the panda bear that Eriol had given her and hugged it. She sniffed and started to cry. She hated it.  
  
"I hate this place! I want to go home!" Sakura wailed into the teddy bear. "But I can't because of that stupid witch, Natalie!" She looked at the clock. It was only 6pm in Toemedo. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialled Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Ohayu?" A deep voice said.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"ERIOL! Is so good to talk to a familiar voice." Sakura cried as she leaned against the headboard against pillows and hugged the soft panda bear.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura? You sound like your crying."  
  
She nodded then remembered she was on the phone. "Yeah." She sniffled. "Is Tomoyo there?"  
  
"Yup! I'm here!" Tomoyo said picking up the phone.  
  
"I hate this! I signed up for HKU, and Meilin is in my class, which is good. She's in all my classes, also good. Then there is Syaoran. Guess what, first he's in two of my classes and to top it all off, he's my ROOMATE! I have to live with the guy that I love for the whole school year and he won't even know it's me. Although they've mentioned 'Sakura' a lot and I think they've started to suspect me too. And Kero said that if I don't practice my skills and stuff then they'd drain away. I can't let Syaoran feel my aura!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Awww! Sakura! I feel so bad! And there's Natalie." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Uhh! They have police here looking for me! I was driving with Syaoran to the store and they were stopping every car and asking if they'd seen me and showed a picture. He was looking at me but shook his head and waved us by. How bad is it there?"  
  
"A lot worse!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh yea! She has pictures of you all over town WITH Touya again! She followed us home, and questioned us but we made up that we were seeing off a 'cousin.' So she left us alone for a while. She even got a search warrant! She searched Tomoyo's mansion and mine! She practically tore apart Tomoyo's little video room and ruined my library. She almost found my spell books and stuff. Luckily I was able to get them away. It's driving me crazy, because she phones us almost every other day!" Eriol growled.  
  
Sakura bit her lip. "Sorry guys. To get away from my misery, I only put the whole town in it! I'm such a screw up. Maybe I should've just let Natalie kill me!" Sakura wailed.  
  
"Sakura! NO! We would've just missed you and Syaoran never would of forgiven himself. What you did was right. Or maybe you could of gone to the police." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yea, I dunnohz. I have to go. It's late and I have school. With that stupid Joyce. Her and her friends are sooooo annoying! And I saw her flirting with Syaoran! The NERVE of that girl!" Sakura growled. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed and wished her good-luck and goodnight and hung up. Sakura sat the phone back in its cradle and sighed. She heard a knock at the door, so she quickly shoved Kero's drawer closed.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
"Hey, you okay? I thought I heard talking."  
  
"Oh, yea." Sakura said wiping her eyes. "I was just talking to some friends back home. I miss everyone so much." Sakura sniffed hugging the giant panda bear.  
  
Syaoran smiled softly and allowed himself to come in and sat down on the bed. "So this is the panda bear. It's nice and soft." Syaoran said as he reached over and touched it. Sakura nodded and sniffed again as tears continued to pour down. Syaoran reached over and wiped them away.  
  
"Your so much like her it's not even funny." Syaoran said. He shook his head and mumbled and good night and walked out. Sakura pouted as she lied back down and tried to go back to sleep. ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ Three months later Sakura shivered as she pulled her jacket closer to her body. It was the last day of school before the Christmas break. She smiled and looked up at the sky at the lightly falling snow. Meilin came up next to her and smiled.  
  
"It's so pretty with all the light snow." Meilin said looking around at the covered ground and trees. It was December and Sakura had yet to think of what to do. Syaoran and Meilin had invited Sakura to go to the Li estate for the break. It'd be great, but she didn't know. Tomoyo and Eriol also wanted her to go back. She knew the risks but wanted to return just for the two weeks. She sighed happily and closed her eyes as she whirled around dancing in the snow and smiled opening her eyes.  
  
"Nice day, Saki, isn't it?" Syaoran said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled. She nodded and joined him as they headed back to the apartment.  
  
'How can I like this girl so much. She's not Sakura, so why am I having the same feelings for her like Sakura!' Syaoran sighed and unlocked the door.  
  
"So what do you want to do. I'm leaving tommorow to go home." Syaoran said as he dropped his stuff on the counter.  
  
"I don't know. I was going to go to Japan, but I decided against it, and I don't really know your family that well and I wouldn't fit in. So, why don't you just go and I'll stay here." Sakura said as she dropped of her stuff in her room and changed into sweats and a sweater.  
  
"I can't leave you alone for the holiday. It's so lonely." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'll be fine!" Sakura debated.  
  
"Lonely, eating by yourself, everything. I can't leave you like that. It's mean and I'm staying." He confirmed as he picked up the phone and dialled and talked for awhile. He smiled and hung up. "I have decorations and stuff in the storage closet, but we'll have to go buy a tree." Syaoran said. Syaoran and Sakura dragged out three big boxes and decided to leave them and get the tree first. ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ "THIS one?" Syaoran said.  
  
"To skinny."  
  
"That one?"  
  
"To flimsy."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"To fat."  
  
"Saki! That's already like 30 trees!" Syaoran said as he pulled on gloves.  
  
"Here!" Sakura said as she ran up to a tree and smiled at it.  
  
"Finally!" Syaoran said as he got his car and paid the cashier and got someone who worked there to help him put it in the car. ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ Meilin shook of her boots and pulled off her scarf and gloves as she knocked on the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey, it's me!" Meilin called. The smell of cookies, a tree and other smells wafted over towards her and she looked around questionably.  
  
"Hey Meilin. We decided to stay for the break." Syaoran said as he put a decoration on the tree. Soft Christmas music played in the background. It looked so cozy, warm and inviting. Meilin laughed. Sakura and Syaoran looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"You guys look like a married couple acting like this and everything!" Meilin laughed and took of her jacket. Sakura blushed and Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
Meilin grabbed the remote and grabbed a couch pillow and hugged it as she flipped through the channels.  
  
"Don't you have something to do, Meilin?" Syaoran said as he hung garland on the tree. (SL: Okay, your all like."What the hell is garland." Okay.it's like that silvery shiny long strips of stuff that you hang on the tree. You know.it's a weird name but ya.*looks at clueless faces* Okay! Give me a break)  
  
"Nope. I live at home remember? I don't have anything to pack and homework I'll start later. Besides Julie and Kyle weren't home when I called so I have NOTHING to do." Meilin said as she found a movie.  
  
"Who are Julie and Kyle?" Sakura asked taking out a box from one of the big boxes.  
  
"Two of Meilin's best friends. They started dating a while back, but they all remained best friends. Meilin likes to hang out with me or here alone whenever Julie or Kyle go out because she feels kind of excluded." Syaoran said.  
  
"Do not!" Meilin yelled as she stuffed a cookie in her mouth.  
  
"And chocolate consoles her." Syaoran said as Sakura took out the angel. She reached up to put it and frowned.  
  
"I can't reach it!" Sakura pouted. She gasped as he lifted her up. She smiled down at him and carefully put the angel on top, then he slowly put her back down. Her heart stopped beating as he looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled weakly as he let go of her waist and went to put lights on the tree. She breathed a sigh of relief and went over to the kitchen to check her baking cookies. She took them out carefully put them all on the rack to cool. She took a cooled cookie and ate it.  
  
"Mmmm! These are delicious!" Sakura said. Syaoran reached over for a cookie and took a bite before Sakura could stop him.  
  
"Gah! Hot!" Syaoran said.  
  
"That's because I just took those out. These are the cool ones." Sakura said pointing to the cooled ones. "I tried to tell you." Sakura laughed. Syaoran blushed as he drank a glass of water and finished the cookie.  
  
"They're good." He said as he went back to the tree and plugged in the lights. Then he went and turned of all the lights and Sakura went over to join Meilin and him to look at the tree.  
  
"It's so pretty!" Sakura smiled and hugged Syaoran. He blushed and hugged her a little.  
  
"Awww! Kawaii!" Meilin said. Sakura braced herself from saying it. She was acting like Tomoyo. Sakura bit her lip.  
  
"Your acting just like Tomoyo!" Syaoran said shaking his head. Sakura giggled to herself. At least she didn't have to say it.  
  
"Whose Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She's also an old friend. She was Sakura's best friend. I bet she misses Sakura, wherever she is." Meilin said.  
  
"Oh." Sakura sighed.  
  
SL: Okay, there we go! End of that chapter. Hoped you liked it!  
  
Kero: There's never enough of me in there.  
  
Syaoran: I'm happy!  
  
Sakura: Just be lucky I'm still there!  
  
Syaoran: Hehehe  
  
SL: Bye!  
  
Set Date for Next Chapter: August 23rd Title: Christmas Break 


	3. Christmas Break

                                                       **Chapter 3**

                                                Christmas Break

SL:  Hey!  Chapter 3!  These chapters are longer then my old stories chapters!  LOL! No wonder it's taken a lot longer to write them all.  Anywayz!  It's time for Kero to do the disclaimer!

Kero:  I don't know how I put up with you!  Sarah doesn't own any of these characters because they all belong to CLAMP!  

SL:  I'm a nice person you meany! Leave me alone!  ***pouts and stomps off***

Kero:  Hehehe…she's going through a period of depression. Anywayz…Here is Chapter 3 for you all.

Chapter 3

Meilin had left a little over an hour ago and Sakura had helped Syaoran finish decorating the apartment.  She loved it saying it looked beautiful.  Meilin had stayed for dinner and then she had watched a movie with them then left.  Sakura had retreated to her room to start break homework and get it over with.  It was unlike her but she should do It anyways.  She closed her Math book after an hour.  She decided to get that one done first since it was the hardest.  She didn't have any homework for Phys. Ed.  She just had to do her History and Cooking.  Then she had to practice singing.  The teacher had given each of the students a different tape and when the class got back, she'd be grading them on it.  She pulled out her History textbook and binder and started her work.

Later on she heard shuffling outside her door.  She curiously opened it slightly and saw Syaoran come in with a bunch of bags.  

'I didn't know he left.' She thought to herself.  She watched him drop some off in the kitchen and then went to his bedroom.  She bit her lip and quietly followed him to his room.  He had closed it slightly but enough to look in.  She peered in through the crack and saw him drop the bags on his bed.  He pulled out wrapping paper and other things.  She backed away.  'He went Christmas shopping!' she smiled.  She hopped back to her room and quickly finished her History and Cooking homework.  'I'll practise singing every other day.'

"Syaoran!  I'm going out!  I'll be back later!" Sakura shouted as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater.  

"Need the car?" he shouted back.

"Yup!"  She said as she zipped up her jacket and pulled on her gloves and scarf. She grabbed her room key and his car keys and ran down to his car and jumped in.  

"Okay…I can do this!" Sakura said to herself as she turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot.  She had passed her driving test with flying colours and had driven a few times, but hardly ever.  She didn't really know Hong Kong that well; only that It was a huge city.  "I'll just drive around until I find a store." Sakura said to herself.  She found the store her and Syaoran had went to many times and went in there.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura hummed to herself the tape she had to practise.  Taking out the wrapping paper she dumped everything else on the bed and began taking off price tags and such.

"I don't have tape!" Sakura said as she knocked on Syaoran's door. 

"Yea?"

"I need tape!  I don't have any." Sakura said.  Syaoran came to the door and handed her a roll of tape and then closed the door.  'What did I do!' she thought angrily as she stomped back to her room.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

She took ten packages she had wrapped and carefully put them in a big brown box that she soon taped up.  She took a strip of paper and her address book and wrote Tomoyo's address.  She wrote the address and put on some stamps and then pulled on her shoes and walked down to the front desk.  It was all connected so that they only had to stay inside to walk from the rooms to the front desks of the wings.  Each wing had a cafeteria and a dining hall and a small lounge area where they kept a air hockey table, ping pong table, some couches and a big screen TV.  Beside the front desk was a post office.  She went to the front desk and gave it the lady, since it wouldn't really fit in the slot to be delivered outside campus.  She took her house key and checked her mail and realized it was empty.

'Shit!  Syaoran must of done it when he went out!' Sakura thought to herself running back to her room. She slammed open the door and saw the pile of letters on the front table.  She picked it up and noticed that Syaoran hadn't gone through it unless he would of noticed a bunch of letters for him to.  She picked through the pile and quickly drew out any for her.  Most were from Tomoyo, Eriol, and crew.  Others were from Meilin and other friends she had made at school.  She took them to her room and dropped them on her desk.  Then she took the rest of the wrapped presents and snuck out to the living room and placed them under the tree.  She gasped as she saw the bunch of other presents there.  She smiled and placed her gifts there and then went back to her room, grabbed her letters and flopped onto the bed as she opened them up and read them.  There were about 15.  The only one she wanted was from Touya.  She rolled over and looked at the picture beside her lamp and sighed.  It was a picture of her at her grade 8 graduation.  Natalie didn't come because she was drunk and Touya had knocked her out so the two of them could go.  She had a wonderful time.  Touya had left after the ceremony so she could come home and not get in trouble.  She stayed at the dance with Syaoran who made it seem like a fairy tale night.  She sighed.  She missed her brother so much.  She was in a hidden disguise away from her friends in a different country and with her love.  The one she loved.  She sniffed.  She couldn't cry again.  She couldn't even show him it was she.  She just couldn't.  The school administration could find out and contact Natalie.  She set the Christmas cards up on her desk and heard the phone ring.

"SAKI!  Phone!" Syaoran shouted out to her.  

"Got it!" She yelled picking it up.  'Who could be phoning me?'

"Sakura?" a voice asked.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed.  "What are you doing phoning me!" Sakura said as she jumped onto her bed.

"I had to!  So I guess your staying there for the break, huh?"

"Yeah…it's way to dangerous to go back there!" Sakura said sadly.  "So why did you just HAVE to phone me?"

"Guess what! I got a letter from Touya!" 

"YOU WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

"Whoa, what's with the screaming?" Syaoran said leaning against the doorframe.

"Hehehe…hold on." Sakura said into the phone.  "It's an old friend and were just catching up on new stuff.  Sorry!" Sakura smiled.  Syaoran nodded and walked back out.

"Sorry, Syaoran came to see why I was yelling." Sakura said.

"Ohhh!  How are things with Syaoran!" Tomoyo giggled.  

"Ha Ha!  We aren't close to each other Tomoyo!  He doesn't know it's me!  NOW tell me what Touya said!" Sakura said anxiously.

"Awww!  That's to bad!" Tomoyo mopped.  "Well, he said:

_Hey Tomoyo and Eriol,_

_I wrote this letter in hopes that the postal office wouldn't figure out it's me and send it to Natalie.  So write me back if you get it.  I really hope Sakura is doing okay.  I miss her so much.  Tell her that.  They put her on the news as missing as did me when I first ran away.  I have one year left of University.  Then I'm coming home.  I want Sakura to move back to the States with me.  That way Natalie would never get us.  But I couldn't leave our house.  Hopefully we can figure out a way to get it back.  Anyways, I hope to hear from you two._

Touya 

Sakura sniffed.  "I miss him so much.  Tomoyo!  Please!  Don't tell him where I am!" Sakura said.  

"Why!" 

"Because---I don't want to move.  I want to stay here.  Because once this Natalie thing passes over, I'm going to tell Syaoran who I am…and that I love him." Sakura said.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed.  

"Hehehehehe…right." Sakura said.  She stayed on the phone for another hour before Syaoran called her for dinner.  

"So whom were you talking to?" Syaoran said as he put a plate down in front of her.

"Just an old friend from Japan.  I haven't talked to her in ages and I miss her like crazy!" Sakura said.  

"Oh cool.  Well, tonight I'm going out.  This girl I met in Math asked me out so I think I'm going to try her." Syaoran said taking a bite of his food.  

Sakura's heart stopped beating as the blood rushed from her face.  "Oh, that's nice." Sakura said as she slowly started to breath again.

"Yeah.  So I'll see you later, Saki!" Syaoran said as he cleaned up and got ready before heading out.  Sakura sat there stunned and began to slowly clean up the dishes.

The phone rang again.  "Uhg!  Stop ringing!" Sakura grumbled as she stomped towards it.

"Hello?"  Sakura said as nicely as she could.

"Umm, hey.  Is Saki there?" a masculine voice said.

"Speaking." Sakura said.

"Oh, hey Saki.  It's Brian, from your Cooking class.  Umm…I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something?" Brian said.  Sakura bit her lip.  She loved Syaoran, but he was out on a date too.  But he didn't love her.

"Sure Brian!  I'd love to see a movie!" Sakura said smiling.

"Great!  I'll meet you at the theatre at 8:30!" Brian said before hanging up.  She smiled at the phone before putting it back in its cradle.  She had an hour to get ready.  She ran to the washroom and got a shower, re-did her hair and then quickly blow dried it and pulled it into a ponytail.  She got dressed into a pair of jeans, a green sweater, matching socks and dark green sneakers.  She opened up her jewellery box, the one Syaoran had given her the day before he left, and pulled out a small chain that held a diamond with a small cherry blossom in the middle of it.  Syaoran had given that to her as a Christmas present one year.  She smiled at her image and ran out to the kitchen. It was 7:50.  She noticed a note on the counter.

_Hey Saki,_

_If you need anything just call my cell phone. I'll be home_

_By 9!  See ya!_

_Syaoran_

Sakura smiled at his sincerity and ran down to the parking lot and groaned.  He had taken the car.  She had to take the bus over and made it in record time.  She hugged her body tightly as she ran inside and looked around for Brian.  She knew what he was like but what choice did she have?  Looking around she noticed him near the popcorn/candy stand………..with Joyce.  She fought the urge not blow up and casually walked over as the two kissed.

"Hey Brian."  
  


"Oh, hey Saki.  What's up?"

"Oh nothing.  Hey Joyce. Hope I'm not interrupting anything.  I just have a date with Brian, that's all!" Saki said.

"I do?   Oh yea! Let's go babe!" Brian said as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist.  

"Yea right!  See you later loser!" Sakura said slapping his face and running off crying.  She looked around and saw the bus just leaving.  She groaned.  

"Excuse me!" Sakura said to a man at the bus stop.  "When will the next bus be coming?"  

"Not for another hour miss." Sakura groaned as the snow started to pick up.  She walked back to the movie theatre entrance and slumped down on a bench and took out her cell phone.  In situations like this she'd usually call Eriol or Tomoyo.  But neither of them were there.  She glanced at her watch.  It was 9:30.  She called her apartment to see if Syaoran was home.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran slammed the door shut once he got home.  Never again was he going out with that ditzy blonde.  Taking off his jacket the phone rang and ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" he said sounding frustrated.  He heard muffled cries and a few sniffles.

"Syaoran?"

"Saki? What's wrong?"

"Well…after you went on a date…Brian called and well…" Sakura broke down again.

"Where are you?"

"Movies."  
  


"I'll be there in few!  Hold on!" Syaoran said before hanging up.  Running downstairs, he ran straight for his car.  While driving his thoughts wandered to Saki.  Why did he care for her so much lately?  Cookies…putting up the tree…watching movies…making dinner.  Everything seemed important when he did it, just for her.  Was he falling for her?  He shook his head.  No!  Sakura…he loved Sakura.  But she reminded him of her so much.  Her emerald orbs…her laugh…her smile.  She even had a few bruises.  And he had noticed a few auburn strands in her hair.  Maybe it was just coincidence.  But was coincidence real?  He sighed as he stopped in front of the theatre.  He saw Sakura sitting on a bench crying.

"Saki!  You okay?" Syaoran said running up the steps towards her.  She looked up crying and shook her head.  She noticed her shivering and took of his jacket and wrapped it around her, leading her to the car. He turned up the heat for her and began the drive home.

"Arigatou…Syaoran." Sakura whispered before falling asleep on his shoulder.  He smiled halfway at the sleeping figure and sighed.  If only life wasn't so frustrating.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura's eyes fluttered open.  She moaned as she looked over at her clock.  It was 10:30am.  She groaned as she pulled the pillow over her head remembering the previous nights events.  She didn't want to face Syaoran.  Not yet.  She noticed her panda leaning against the bed frame and the nightstand to keep from falling over and it held a piece of paper.

_Morning Saki,_

_I guess we both had sucky dates, eh?  How about we go out today?  To _

_Make up for yesterday?  I've made breakfast and I'll be waiting when you get up.  _

Syaoran 

She smiled and jumped out of bed as she danced around with the panda.  

"Will you shush Sakura!  I'm trying to sleep!" Kero groaned as he snuggled further into his little bed.  Sakura giggled and opened up her closet.  She smiled and pulled out a long jean skirt and a baby pink t-shirt, with pink socks and sneakers.  She got a quick shower, dried her hair and pulled it into a ponytail like the previous day and pulled her outfit on and ran out into the kitchen.

"Morning Saki.  Want some breakfast?" Syaoran said flipping the pancakes.

"Sure!" Sakura said as he put some on her plate and she pulled out some syrup dumping it on her pancakes and started to eat. "Yummy!" Sakura smiled happily as she put the dishes away.  He smiled a little and cleaned up the kitchen.

"So, would you like to go out, to make up for yesterday?" Syaoran said.

"Ano…sure." Sakura smiled.  He grinned.  

"Great.  I'll be ready in ten minutes." Syaoran said as he took of the apron he was wearing and went to his room.  Sakura sighed and fell onto the couch.  She had a date with Li Syaoran!  She squealed happily.  Although…it was with Saki.  Not Sakura.  Why did it have to be so complicated!  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Touya sighed and fumbled with his keys as he opened the door.  Dropping his stuff by the front door he clicked the button on the answering machine and listened to the messages as he went through the mail

Hey Touya! 

It's Professor Sant.  I would just like to congratulate you.  You were selected to be on the exchange teachers.  You might have gotten a letter on it.  See me tommorow on it.  What you will do is choose the school of your choice any where in the world.  And you will teach there for three months.  And then return here for June and finally graduate teachers college.  Almost over, isn't it!  *laughing*  Anyways, I have more phone calls to make.  See you soon Touya!

The answering machine beeped and went on with other messages_.  _Touya deleted them all, mostly just girls asking for dates.  One thing flashed in his mind as he came across the envelope from Professor Sant's class.

Sakura.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Let's go Saki!" Syaoran said taking her hand and leading her to the concession stand.  He had taken her to a movie and bought the tickets, yet didn't tell which movie it was yet. 

"What would you like?  Choose anything."  
  
"I can pay for my own you know." Sakura said.

"Nuh-uh.  This is my treat today." Syaoran said.

"Fine." Sakura said and pointed to popcorn and a drink.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Finding Nemo? Isn't that like...a kids movie?" Sakura said.  

Syaoran shrugged taking a sip of his drink.  "Heard it was good. You'll like it." he said opening the door.

Sure enough later on, Sakura bounced out of the theatre happily talking excitedly and rapidly like a child.

"Whoa!  Calm down!" he said looking at his watch. "Lunch time." He said as he headed for the door.

"Wow!  Wait up!" Saki laughed running after him.  

He held her hand leading her to a small corner café.  

"Awww!  It's so pretty!" Sakura said as she was seated.  

"I know most of the best places in town." Syaoran said as the waiter left after taking the order.

"You must.  You're the Li Clan leader sort of!  You should know all of Hong Kong!" Sakura said with a wowed look on her face.  He smiled and the waiter came back with some food.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Eriol sat in his study and closed his books waving his hands over them.  "Done!" he said smiling.

"Awww!  That's no fair!  I don't have magic!" Tomoyo pouted.  

"Okay, but we only do this once!" Eriol said waving his hand over her books.  

"Yay!  Thank you Eriol!" Tomoyo said throwing her arms around his neck.

"No problem.  At least were all done our break homework…we have time for other stuff." Eriol said smiling evilly.

"Ne!  Eriol!  Dirty thoughts!" Tomoyo said slapping him playfully and falling into a kiss.   She gasped.  "I forgot to send Sakura's gifts to her!" Tomoyo screamed running out of the room.

"Moment ruined." Eriol chuckled to himself.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura held Syaoran's hand as he led her up the stairs.  They had gone for a walk in the park and now they were back home.

"Syaoran! It's Christmas Eve, ne?" Sakura said as she bounced into the apartment.

"Hai Saki." Syaoran said closing the door.

"Can we open one present?  Please!  We always did it back home!" Sakura said taking off her jacket.

"Nope.  We wait till tommorow.  Meilin said she's dropping off some tonight." Syaoran said as a knock came at the door.  

"Package for Miss Saki Mei." The man said. 

'For me? Cool!' Sakura thought as she signed the paper and taking the box.  Sakura burst out laughing as she opened the box.

"It's from all my friends!" Sakura said taking out the package and a letter." Sakura said placing them all under the tree and jumping on the couch to read the letter.

Hey Saki! 

_LOL!  Sakura!  Of course!  Have you told Syaoran yet!  You better or Eriol and I will come down there ourselves to help!  We miss you guys so much!  Tell my cute little descendant hi!  That was Eriol!  Anyways!  We miss you and hope your doing great!  We used all fake names on the packages and stuff so Syaoran won't suspect!  So planned out, ne? Miss you lots and tell Syaoran!_

_  
Tomoyo and Eriol_

_PS:  Tell him!_

_PPS:  A gift for Kero at the bottom!_

Sakura smiled to herself and dug out the bottom package and quickly his it in her room as another knock came at the door.

"Ohh!  So lucky!  We get lots of stuff!" Sakura squealed as this time Syaoran sighed and took the box.

"Stuff from Meilin and the Clan." He said stuffing them under the tree.

"I love Christmas!  Don't you Syaoran!" Sakura said looking happily around and dancing toward the kitchen getting out a few cookies.

"Sure.  It's beautiful and all.  But I miss spending it with my friends.  At least I have one I can spend it with.  And my cousin.  But---where'd you get that." Syaoran said stopping it mid-sentence and pointed at the necklace.  Sakura's heart stopped as she quickly thought up a lie.

  
"My…brother gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday." Sakura said turning around. 'Buy it!  Buy it! He can't recognize it!  Oh no…' 

"Can I see it?" Syaoran asked.

'He had his name and mine engraved!' "Sure." Sakura said.  He took it carefully and flipped it over and handed it back.  

"It's nice." Syaoran said getting up and leaving.  Sakura looked dazed and flipped it over.  She collapsed happily on the couch relived.  It had worn away.  She would have to tell him.  She couldn't stand being around him like this and not being able to actually BE with him.  Tommorow.  Tommorow was Christmas.  She would tell him then.

"I'll try to anyways!" Sakura said to herself.  She got a plate of cookies, a glass of milk and some cake and went to her room.  "Kero? You still up?" Sakura said closing the door.

"Yup!" Kero said turning around from his Xylon Warriors game.  Sakura had managed to save up enough money to buy a TV and then get Eriol and Tomoyo to send over her old game system from Natalie's house when she was out shopping one day.  Sakura had laughed when she read the letter when they were almost caught.  

"I got us a snack." she said putting some on a separate dish for him as she quickly changed into some warmer pyjamas.  She had been cold in the skirt.  She grabbed her snack and plopped on the bed beside Kero and began eating her snack.

"Do you think Syaoran will be mad that I didn't tell him that I'm me?" Sakura said as she swallowed a piece of her cookie.

"Nah.  The brat loves you.  As much as I hate to admit it, he does." Kero said as he managed a smile. 

"Awww!  Thanks Kero!" Sakura said giving the little guardian beast a hug before falling to sleep.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran lay awake on his bed thinking.  'It's not Sakura…but she's so much like her.  The necklace, bruises, voice, eyes...just…everything!  I know!  I'll phone Sakura tommorow!  Right before I open presents, although Saki will tear me apart waiting!  She must be at home with Natalie.  What was holding me back from phoning her!  Baka!  Baka Syaoran!' he scolded himself.  He shook his head before drifting off into sleep.

SL:  Uh oh!  Syaoran is going to phone Sakura!  But Sakura was planning on telling Syaoran! Syaoran before, Sakura during present time!  What will happen!

Syaoran:  I don't know.  You're the author.  Thing of something, oh mighty one!

SL: Oh stop being so sarcastic!

Kero:  Go Syaoran!

SL:  Everyone gangs up on me!L Meanys!

Sakura:  Baka Syaoran!  Don't be mean to Sarah!  She's depressed!  

Syaoran:  Bah!  Sorry Sarah!

SL:  *smilez and waves* Bye-Bye Everyone!  The next chapter will be out on August 30th!  See ya!


	4. Minor Setbacks

                                                            **Chapter 4**

**                                                       Minor Setbacks**

****

SL:  Hey All!  Me back!  Hopefully this will be a longer story…idea's getting short!  Hopefully…I'm still thinking!  Meh!  Anyways…I can't seem to find Kero!  So I brought in Touya!  YaY!

Touya:  Can I _please_ get this over with and leave?  Sarah doesn't own CardCaptor Sakura. And she doesn't own any of the lyrics to the songs.

SL:  It's not that hard, now was it?  

Touya:  Nah…I think I'll join Kero now. *walks off*

SL: Where are they going!

Sakura and Tomoyo:  We can't find Syaoran/Eriol!

SL:  Guy thing. Oh well!  On with the chapter!

Chapter 4

Minor Setbacks

Sakura woke up and jumped up excitedly.  She would really enjoy this day.

"Merry Christmas Kero!" Sakura said pulling Kero into a hug.

"Wah?  Mommy?" Kero mumbled before falling back to sleep.

Sakura giggled and went to get a shower.  She thoroughly washed her hair, making sure to get the dye out and then blow dried it and put her pyjama's back on.  She smiled at her image.  She was wearing long pants and a tang top.  She frowned and decided to not put on the make-up.  She was going to wake-up Syaoran and show him the true her.  The bruises had started to fade a little but a lot were worse if they were hit, then they really hurt her. She put on a smile and took a deep breath before opening the washroom door.  It was still dark in the living room.  It was 9am so he had to be up!  It was Christmas!  She took a few deep breaths before bounding into his room.

"Syaoran!  It's Christmas!" Sakura squealed as she jumped on his bed and shook him.

"Saki…it's way to early!  Go back to bed!" Sakura giggled and played with along with Saki.

"But Syaorannn!  It's 9am!  It's Christmas!  Merry Christmas!" She said giving him a big hug.  Syaoran blushed at her hugging him so affectionately.  

"Saki!  Give me like five more minutes!" Syaoran complained and looked up at her and stopped.  Sakura smiled brightly at him.  Acting on impulse he pulled her down and kissed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much Sakura!" Syaoran said refusing to let go.

"I missed you to Syaoran!" Sakura said returning the hug.  "Owww!  Ouch Ouch!" Sakura said.

"Hehehe…Sorry!" he said.  "Did she really beat you that bad?" Syaoran said.

She nodded.  "I ended up in hospital once.  Touya had to leave for university.  He went to the States for University!" Sakura said tears forming in her eyes at the bad memories.

"Sorry Sakura. Don't cry!  You know what?" Syaoran said holding her.

"What?" she sniffed.

"I think that you're the best Christmas present I could ever get." He said.  She blushed.

(SL:  They still haven't told each other yet!  Remember that!)

"Syaoran…" Sakura started.

"Sakura…" Syaoran started.  

They laughed.

"Syaoran…thank you…so much…for everything you've done."

"No problem.  Anything for my best friend." Syaoran said with a smile.   

_Only a best friend…and nothing more._  Sakura thought  "Presents?" she asked cutely.  He laughed and nodded pulling her out into the living room.  They heard the front door open and slam.  Syaoran sighed.  There went his chance to tell her.  

"Hey Saki! Hey Syaoran!  It's Meilin!" Meilin shouted from the front hallway.

"How does she get in?" Sakura asked.

"Extra key." Syaoran shrugged.

"Hey Syaoran…Hey…Sakura? Where's Saki?  What are you doing here!" Meilin said giving her a big hug.  

"I was Saki, duh!" Sakura laughed as she sat down in front of the tree. 

"Ohh…we were onto you though." Meilin laughed.  

"Ya, I know. That's why I showed myself.  But I still have to be Saki!  For school and stuff. Natalie CANNOT find me!" Sakura said. The two nodded.

"What will happen after University though?  Where will you go?" Meilin asked.  

"I don't know.  Technically I rather NOT think about it right now." Sakura said.  "Presents!" 

"Okay!" Syaoran smiled looking under the tree and pulling out a bunch.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

(SL:  First I want to clarify that Sonomi passed away too, she was killed on a plane crash when coming back from a business trip. SORRY!  You can't kill me for that!  So after Tomoyo, was really sad and Eriol helped her up and went to live with her at her mansion.  But sometimes they are also at Eriol's mansion.  So I just wanted to clarify that! Kay!)

"Tomoyo!  Merry Christmas!"  Eriol said leaning over the sleeping figure and kissing her lips.  She moaned in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.  "Morning beautiful!" Eriol smiled.  She giggled.  "So, dreaming about me are we?"  She shook her head.

"Of course not!" Tomoyo said jumping out of bed.  He held her back and pulled her into his lap and left a trail of kisses down her neck.  She moaned and turned around and kissed him.  "Come on.  It's Christmas!  I want to go down and open presents!" she said jumping up.  He smiled and got up.

"Race ya downstairs!" he said smirking and running ahead.  

"No fair!  You got a head start!" Tomoyo yelled after him and running down the stairs.

"BOO!" Eriol jumped out at the end of the stairs.  She shrieked and tripped and fell into his arms.  She struggled up and ran to get ahead of him.  

"Think you can get ahead that fast?" Eriol said speeding to catch up with her.   

"I know shortcuts!" Tomoyo said turning around a corner heading for the living room where they had set up the tree. She ran into the room only to see Eriol standing in front of the tree.

"Mou!  No fair!  You used magic!" Tomoyo pouted.

"Ahhh!  All is fair in love and games." Eriol smirked.

"Still…" Tomoyo pouted before turning to the sparkling tree. She went down on her knees and took a present that said her name and began to open it.  "Come open presents!" Tomoyo smiled happily.  Eriol smiled softly at his cheerful girlfriend and knelt down and took a present that read his name.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura yawned sleepily.  Meilin had stayed with them and opened presents.  Syaoran had suggested that she come over for opening Christmas presents.  Once she realized that Sakura was there, she left after presents were opened.  Syaoran was lying on the couch, Sakura on top of him with his arms wound around her tiny waist.  She loved being able to be back with Syaoran.  

"Syaoran…"

"Mmmm…"

"What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know.  You damn well can't go back to Japan.  And who knows where the baka brother of yours is.  If worse comes to worse, you can always come and live with me." Syaoran said.

"I couldn't do that.  I would just be an interference." Sakura said not moving from the comfy position.

"No you wouldn't." Syaoran said.  She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  "Why don't we think about it when we get there, ne?" Syaoran said.

"Okay." Sakura said before falling asleep on Syaoran.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Professor Sant?" Touya said stepping into the teachers office.  

"Touya!  I guess you got my message!  Come in! Sit!" the professor said gesturing towards a chair in front of his desk.

"I would like to take up your offer." Touya said sitting down.

"Of course.  Where would you like to go?" 

"Hong Kong University."  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Ohhh…Sakura's gonna kill me!" Tomoyo said hugging herself as she went into the living room.

"Why?  What'd you do this time? It can't be that bad." Eriol said looking up from the television.

"I told Touya where Sakura was." Tomoyo said biting her lip.  
  


"Your dead." Eriol said.  "Wait.  You only told Touya where she _was._  Remember, she changed her name!" 

"Oh yea!  Yay!  I'm okay!  But she'll still kill me." Tomoyo said face vaulting.    
  


"Oh yeah.  You can count on that." Eriol said.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Sakura."  
  
"Mmmm…" 

"It's almost dinner time.  Want something to eat?"  
  


"Sure." Sakura mumbled burying her face in his chest.

He smiled softly carefully putting her down on the couch so he could get up and searched the cupboards.

"Nothing.  Why don't we go out?"  
  


"Sure." Sakura said yawning and standing up.  She grabbed her jacket and pulled on her shoes and followed him out.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura let the soft music play out over the stereo as Meilin and Syaoran sat on the couch.  She wanted to practice her song in front of people.  She had gotten "God Sent Me and Angel" by Amanda Perez to sing in front of their class.

"It's been five months since you went away, Left without a word and nothing to say when I was the one who gave you my heart and soul but it wasn't good enough for you, no oh  
So I asked God  
  


God send me an angel from the heavens above send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
from being in love 'cause all I do is cry god send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes

And I know it might sound crazy but after all that I still love you, you wanna come back in my life but now there is something I have to do I have to tell the one that I once adored that they can't have my love no more cause my heart can't take no more lies and my eyes are all out of cries  
  


_God send me an angel from the heavens above send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
from being in love 'cause all I do is cry god send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Now you had me on my knees begging God please to send you back to me I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep you made me feel like I could not breathe now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch and give you all my love but you took my love for granted want my lovin' now but you can't have it god  
  
God send me an angel from the heavens above send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
from being in love 'cause all I do is cry god send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes"_

The music softly faded away as Sakura opened her eyes and smiled a little.  

"That was beautiful!" Meilin said standing up and hugging her.

"Yeah, it was great Sakura!" Syaoran smiled.  

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.  "How many more days of Christmas Vacation?  I love having no school!  And I don't want to go back to being Saki any time soon." Sakura said wrinkling her nose.  

"Ah, well, we have three days."

"Oh joy." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura giggled as she walked into History with Meilin and Syaoran.  She had dyed her hair back to the blonde and was ready to be back at school.  She dropped her backpack beside her desk and hopped on top as Meilin sat at her desk as did Syaoran.

"So what do you think the new teacher will be like?" April asked.

"I don't know.  But someone mentioned that he was really hot!" Joyce said as she walked into the classroom.  

"A new teacher?" Sakura said.

"Oh well.  I didn't like the old one anyways." Meilin said.

"It's not like it matters to you guys.  You wouldn't have a chance!" Joyce said taking her seat.

"We have a lot better chance then a slutty bitch." Meilin said.

The bell rang ending the argument.  Sakura sat in her chair and shot a look at Joyce before turning to the front and taking out her binder, homework, and textbook.

"Good Morning class.  I'm your new teacher. Kinimoto-sensei and I'll be teaching until June." The man said.  Immediately Sakura's head shot up as did Meilin and Syaoran.  "When I call your name please raise your hand."  
  


"Li, Meilin." Meilin gave a little wave.

"Li, Syaoran." Touya said and looked up as Syaoran just gave him a little glare and stuck his hand up and then pulled it right back down.

"Macdonald, Joyce." Touya said. Joyce flirtily raised her hand and smiled.   He ignored her. 

"Mei, Saki." Sakura gave a small wave.  Touya looked at her suspiciously but finished the roll call and continued.  

"I asked your old teacher what you've been learning and I will start from where you left off.  I will collect the homework first." Touya said.  Sakura mumbled and handed the sensei the sheets of paper and then quickly dropped a piece of paper on Syaoran's desk.

_He's looking for me.  Tomoyo's so dead and so am I.  Both are covers will be blown!  _

Syaoran studied Sakura's worried face and sighed giving her a reassuring look.  She half-smiled and turned back to the notes Touya was writing on the board.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Uhg!  I never knew my own brother could be so hard at teaching!" Sakura grumbled stepping out of the classroom.  

"I know!  He was harder then the old sensei!  But he's gotten a lot more kawaii!" Meilin said as she followed Sakura toward Vocal.

"Uhg!  You think that but that's just nasty to think that way of my own brother!" Sakura shivered dropping her bag on the floor before taking out her tape and homework.  Meilin laughed doing the same and collapsed comfortably on the floor.  

"Good Morning class!  Please hand in your homework, and I will randomly choose off people to do their solos." Thompson-sensei said collecting the papers and dropping them on her desk.

"Joyce.  You will go first." The teacher said smiling.  Joyce threw a smirk at Sakura and Meilin and handed her tape to Ms. Thompson and stood beside the tape deck ready to sing her little song.

"Get ready for a major headache!" Meilin whispered rolling her eyes.  Sakura suppressed a giggle and turned to Joyce as the song started.  

_"It's been five months since you went away, Left without a word and nothing to say when I was the one who gave you my heart and soul but it wasn't good enough for you, no oh  
So I asked God"_ Joyce sang.  Sakura and Meilin's mouths dropped open.  Sakura grabbed the instructions.  It read clearly that no one was to sing the same song.  

"She stole my song and the worst part is that she's damn good!" Sakura whispered trying hard not to scream.

"I have another song, but you'll have to try." Meilin said digging a tape out of her backpack.

Sakura half smiled as the song ended and she only smiled wickedly at the two girls.

"Mei, Saki.  Your up!" 

"Okay!" Sakura said taking the tape from Meilin and gave it to Thompson-sensei.  The soft music played throughout the stereo as the song registered in Sakura's head and the lyrics came to her lips.  She gently closed her eyes as she began to sing.  

_"Nanananananana…Yeahyyeah…nanananananana._

_I was walking down the street one day then I saw you I didn't know what to say you're eyes were shining you're smile was so kind when I saw you I wanted you to be mine_

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
and I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams but I can show you what love means_

_One day you came and talked to me and you said we are meant to be I was happy, everything was so nice but then I found out that everything was a lie_

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky and I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams but I can show you what love means_

_How could you do this to me you said we are meant to be you showed me how to cry when you told me everything was a lie_

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky and I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams but I can show you what love means." _Sakura smiled happily at Joyce who fumed as the class clapped loudly at Sakura's performance.

"Excellent job Saki!  That was beautiful!"  the teacher clapped.  Joyce crossed her arms and growled as she watched Sakura smiled and sit down with Meilin.

"What now?" April said as Meilin was called to sing.  

"We still have Cooking and Phys. Ed.  I'll beat her yet!" Joyce said looking over at Sakura.  

"I don't get why you hate her so much." April said.

"Because she's taking MY Syaoran!  He will be mine and to do that I have to get rid and beat Sakura to him!" Joyce said.

"Well…okay…" April said.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Okay class!  Today I'll be giving back your tests and then we'll be starting!  We'll be making cakes!" the teacher said.  Sakura licked her lips as her test was handed back.

"Wow!  I studied and it paid off!" Sakura said showing Meilin her 84%.

"Wow!  Great work Sakura! I got 80%."  Meilin said smiling.

"Class!  Now…make sure you follow the proper guidelines!  Take out the cookbooks from each cabinet at your stations and turn to page 47.  All the instructions are there!  You all know where the ingredients are!  Find a partner that you will be working with and start!" the teacher said before sitting down at her desk.

Sakura smiled knowingly at Meilin as Meilin took out the cookbook and flipped through the pages.  Sakura looked through the ingredients and went to collect them.  Joyce grabbed April's arm and whispered something in her ear.  April nodded.  

"Here we go!" Sakura said. April grabbed three eggs from the fridge and slowly walked towards Sakura.

"We need flour." Meilin said.

"Okay…anything else?" Sakura said turning to go, April took the chance and immediately fell on the ground and groaned as the she threw her hands up and released the eggs.

"Are you okay!" Sakura said turning around extending her hand.  The eggs then dropped on Sakura's head and dripped down on her shirt.  Sakura's mouth dropped open as April jumped up and raced back over to Joyce who was smirking.  She turned back to her table and worked.

"Sakura! Umm…let's get you cleaned up!" Meilin said asking to go with Sakura and walked out of the classroom towards the washroom.

"Saki!  Meilin!" Syaoran shouted.  Sakura groaned and ran to the washroom.  Meilin whirled around to face Syaoran.

"Hey…accident in Cooking class.  She's kinda…messy." Meilin said.

"Ahhh…"

"What are you doing out here?"  Meilin asked as she headed for the washroom.

"Some teacher sending me to the office for being 'outspoken' or something." Syaoran said rolling his eyes.  Meilin giggled and said bye as she opened the girl's washroom door.  She saw Sakura teary-eyed and crying as she looked at the mirror and was cleaning the egg of her face.

"Sakura!  Are you okay."  
  


"No." she said bluntly.

"Sorry.  Stupid question.  It's okay.  Joyce is just a stuck up snob who is just jealous of you.  That's all." Meilin said as she grabbed a paper towel and began to help Sakura.

"I know.  But no one used to ever be this mean.  And it's been so hard for me.  After…after…otou-san…died…and then Natalie ruined me…and Touya left…and leaving my family…running away…Tomoyo…Eriol…I miss them so much!  And I just love Syaoran so much and I can't even tell him!" Sakura dropped the paper towel and collapsed on the bathroom floor.  

"Oh I'm so sorry Sakura!  I know how hard it's been for you!" Meilin said wrapping her in a hug.  Sakura could only nod as she wiped at her eyes.  "Why don't we finish cleaning you up and then get back to class?  We can do something about Joyce and April AND maybe after school we'll go and call Tomoyo and Eriol.  Maybe they have some other news on Touya.  Okay?" Meilin said.  Sakura nodded and shakily stood up as she wet the paper towel and continued to get the egg off her hair, face and clothes.  "AND, you really should tell Syaoran before it's to late.  He's already been out on a few dates, and he may just find someone."   

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Okay class!  Today we're playing soccer.  Play on the teams we made before at the beginning of the year.  Team 1 on the left Team 2 on the right!  Go!" the teacher yelled as she threw the soccer ball in the middle of the field.  Joyce and April were on the opposite team of Sakura and Meilin luckily.  Meilin's Hong Kong friends were mostly on Meilin's team also good.  

"Great.  Soccer is Syaoran's sport, not mine!" Sakura said as she went to the right with Meilin and friends.

"Hey Saki!" Joyce called.  Sakura looked over at Joyce and sighed as she ran over to her with Meilin.  "How about we make a little bet with this game?" Joyce smirked holding the ball.  Sakura shot a look at Meilin who just shrugged.

"What kind of bet, Joyce?" Sakura asked.

"I've been watching you and MY Syaoran.  So how about this.  If my team wins, I ask him out and YOU back away!  If you win, you get him and I'll leave you two alone." Joyce said with a twinkle in her eye.  Sakura looked captiously up at Syaoran sitting up on the stands with some other guys.  He smiled and waved.  

"Deal." Sakura said shaking Joyce's hand.

"Sakura!  You could lose Syaoran!" Meilin said. "But I know you won't!  Syaoran's all yours!  Did you tell him yet?" Meilin said ready to start the game.

"Hoeee!  Tell him what!" Sakura blushed.

"Tell him you love him, duh!"

"Ahhh…um…no…" Sakura said looking down.

"Sakura.  You could lose him forever if you don't tell him the truth." Meilin said her voice softening.

"I—I know…I just don't know if I can.  What if he doesn't like me the same way." Sakura said looking up at Meilin.  "We'll talk later.  Game is starting." Sakura said desperate to change the subject.

(SL: Ok…I SUCK at action things such as fighting, sports, etc.  So PLEASE be kind about it ^.^  Believe me, I'll look back at this and laugh at myself!)

Sakura got a hold of the ball as she ran up the field with it and passed it to Meilin.  Joyce ran forward and kicked the ball away from Meilin's possession.  Meilin growled at Joyce as she ran back after Joyce.

Syaoran watched the soccer game up from the bleachers.  He noticed a man looking out on the soccer field and then looking up at him and walking up the bleachers.

"Oh Kami-san I'm dead." Syaoran murmured as he stood up.

"Li…where's Sakura." 

"I don't know what your talking about.  She's in Japan with Natalie and your supposed to be there with her." Syaoran said.

"Look kid.  This is important.  Whether you tell me or not, I will find my little sister.  She needs me.  I left for a reason and she should of too.  Now please tell me before I REALLY get mad." Touya said glaring at him.

  
"Hoooeee!  They're at it again!" Sakura said stopping the middle of the field as she sweatdropped.  Meilin kicked the ball in the net and jumped up cheering and smirked at Joyce.

"Yes!  Sakura!  We're winning!" Meilin said smiling then looked at the two glaring boys.  Meilin burst out laughing.  "TOUYA, SYAORAN!  GIVE IT UP!" Meilin screamed at the two boys.  Syaoran and Touya whirled around to look at Meilin and Sakura then went back to glaring.  Sakura and Meilin sweatdropped and went back to the game.

"Joyce, I thought you wanted to win the game." April said.

"I did!  Now I want you and Amber to go up with the ball and when Sakura goes for it, I'll take care of her!" Joyce snapped at April glaring at Sakura.  Amber and April nodded as they took the soccer ball from the goalkeeper and ran up. 

As planned Sakura ran up behind Amber who had the ball.  Joyce ran up to Amber pretending to take the ball and tripped Sakura.  Sakura fell to the ground as she clutched her ankle.  

"That's a foal you stupid teacher!" Meilin ready to scream at the teacher.   The teacher was just sitting on the sidelines reading a magazine.  "Grrrrrr!  Sakura, are you…"  Meilin started.

"YAY!  We scored!  Look what the game is going up to, Saki and Meiloin." Joyce said smirking.  
  


"Meilin." Meilin said glaring at Joyce.  

"Whatever." Joyce flicked her hair and headed back to her side.

"I can't move my ankle." Sakura said.

"Oh great! You might lose the bet!" 

"I'm not going to lose Syaoran." Sakura said looking up.

SL:  OK, will stop there.  Basically because the chapter ends there!  LoL!  

The next chapter will be out on September 6.  When school will have been started!  :'( Buh Bye!


	5. Home

                                                          **Chapter 5**

                                  **                                      Home**

SL:  Hey, Chapter five is here.  I hope you enjoy!  This story is going to be short, like, no more then ten chapters I'm hoping.  I'm amazed that with my ideas that I've gotten to chapter five! @.@ Anyways!  Touya is god knows where!  Se he's not doing my disclaimer today, and Kero is like, hard to find these days and so is Syaoran!  Although personally me thinks he's with Sakura!  ~.^

Syaoran:  HEY!

SL: Hehehehehe…….so guess who it is today!

Eriol:  Hallooo!!!!  

SL:  He was eating chocolate earlier!  Like me!  Mwahahahaha!

Eriol:  Sarah doesn't own CCS!  She doesn't own anyone but her own characters such as Joyce and April!  

SL:  See?  Eriol's nice to me unlike some people!L 

Eriol: Yes, my cute little descendant likes to make things troublesome for people except his Sakura.

  
Syaoran:  HEY!

SL:  Anyways, on with the story…!

Chapter 5

"But you just said you can't move your ankle!  You can't walk on it, or you'll just hurt yourself more!" Meilin said as she looked at Sakura's foot.

"I'll be fine." Sakura said as she carefully stood up with Meilin's support.  She looked up at Syaoran and took a deep breath. "Yea, it's fine." Sakura whispered and slowly limped down the field.

"No offence, but you won't be much help like that."  
  


"I just need to walk it off!" Sakura said looking at her friend as she continued to walk.

"Okay…" 

Sure enough Sakura was back to her usual self and the game was tied 15-15…next goal win.  They had five minutes left before they had to go and change for next period. 

"Okay…we're so dead!" Sakura said as she stood with the ball at her net and slowly walked towards the half line with the ball.  The other team couldn't go after her until her team crossed half.  

Immediately Sakura saw Meilin and two other of her team members cross over the line.  Sakura smirked at Joyce who stood in front of her.  Sakura faked going right and kicked the ball left, ran after it and kicked it into the air.

It landed in front of Meilin who gave Sakura a thumbs up sign and kicked it towards Tammi, another team member and kicked it down the court and into the goal.

"WE DID IT!" Sakura screamed as Meilin, Tammi, and the rest of her team ran up to Sakura cheering.  Joyce growled as April sweatdropped and walked slowly away from her.  The teacher blew her whistle signalling the girls to go in.  Sakura slowly walked to the change room with Meilin and Tammi chatting happily about the game.  Joyce walked ahead fuming thinking quickly.

Sakura quickly got a shower and dried her hair and changed.  

"Saki.  This isn't over yet." Joyce said stalking over to Sakura.

"I won, fair and square.  So YOU have to stay away from Syaoran, like you promised." Sakura said.

"We'll just see about that." Joyce said before she walked away.

"What was that all about?"

"Joyce went back on her promise." Sakura said as her eyes lowered.  She grabbed her backpack and walked silently out of the classroom.  Syaoran was waiting by the exit, leaning against the wall before he noticed Sakura walk out.

"Saki.  Wait up." Syaoran called after her running after her. He sighed.  "That brother of yours is so damn annoying.  I don't know how you ever lived with him." Syaoran growled.  "What's wrong?"  
  
"Joyce is being a pest again.  That's all." Sakura said dropping in her seat for math.

"Just ignore her.  I'll be right back." Syaoran said dropping his backpack.  Sakura glanced at her watch.  She had five minutes before the bell rang.  She ran out of the class to the washroom.  On the way back she noticed Syaoran talking to Joyce.  Sakura's eye twitched as she walked in.

"Hey, Saki.  What's wrong?  Your eye, is like...twitching...a lot." Meilin said watching Sakura as she sat in her seat.

"Joyce talking Syaoran.  She so dead." Sakura got out as she clenched her fists.

"Umm…it would help if you…TELL…HIM!  Then he would be yours!" Meilin smiled.  Sakura shrugged it off as the bell rung and Syaoran stalked in.  

"Good Morning class!  I hope you all did your break homework, because we're starting off fresh with a pop quiz!" the sensei said with a bright smile on her face.  Groans were heard throughout the classroom as the teacher passed out the papers.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"I failed it!  And she assigned me to tutoring!  At least I have a good tutor BUT I hate that teacher!  And she said my work was done all wrong and she gave it back to me! So, I have to do that pop quiz AGAIN for homework, my break homework, tutor homework, today's homework and all my other homework! It's not fair!" Sakura wailed as she trudged into her apartment with Syaoran close behind her. He smiled softly at her.  She was so cute when she was like this.  _Whoa…calm down Syaoran.  Get A grip!  She may not even like you so you shouldn't get your hopes up._

"Well, we can get started now then.  Don't worry, I'll help you.  It'll pass quickly." Syaoran said.  

Hours, cookies, drinks, washroom breaks, walks, more cookies, and cakes later, Sakura and Syaoran had finally completed all their homework.  Syaoran excused himself for a quick washroom break and came back to find Sakura asleep on top of her homework.  She had finished her History homework last, although she hadn't closed it yet.  She had her arms folded and her head resting on top of the book.  Pencils, pens, calculators, rulers, protractors and empty glasses and plates scattered the table.  Syaoran smiled and not wanting to wake her carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in.  

"Good night my Cherry Blossom." Syaoran whispered kissing her forehead.  He went back to the kitchen as he stretched and yawned before gathering up the books and dishes cleaning up.  Picking up Sakura's stuff he dropped it off on her desk, noticing Kero asleep with a tray of dishes, before filled with treats.  _So that's where a lot of the junk food goes!_ Syaoran chuckled to himself before returning to his own room and going to sleep.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Syaoran!" Sakura squealed as she bounded into his room, flipping on the light switch and jumping onto his bed.  He looked up at the emerald-eyed girl and groaned.

"Five more minutes!" he complained taking the pillow and burying his head under it.

"Oh silly, get up or we'll be late!  Besides, today I'm making a fresh start!" Sakura said cheerfully.  He looked up and noticed that she had washed out the dye and it was back to auburn, except left it long and pulled it into a ponytail. She had on a white cotton sweater and jeans, and the locket Syaoran had given her. _Beautiful as ever, _Syaoran thought.

"What do you mean fresh start?" Syaoran said as he dragged himself out of the bed and towards his closet.

"By a fresh start, I mean I went to the school earlier and told them my real name and they changed it for me.  Saki Mei is officially gone!  And I'm going to tell Touya it's me."

"One problem.  Natalie." Syaoran said as he grabbed some clothes.

"Psh…I have that planned.  I still have bruises.  And some other evidence.  I'll ask Touya if we can go back to Japan for a weekend and then get Natalie in jail or away from the house.  Once that's taken care of and I'm finished college I'm going to move back to Japan.  I miss home." Sakura said as her bright smile wore away and she walked out for him to change.  She left him shocked and dumbfounded. 

_She can't leave. I love her too much.  I need her.  I want her.  My Cherry Blossom. _Syaoran shook the thoughts away.  He'd deal with it later.  He pulled on a forest green t-shirt and pulled on his jeans and jean jacket, grabbed his backpack and ran out.  Sakura had made breakfast and was eating her waffles quickly.  He did the same as the two dashed out the door.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura had all eyes as she walked into the classroom with Syaoran.

"Who are you?" Joyce said walking up to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Kinimoto.  Formerly known as Saki Mei." Sakura said loud enough for the rest of the class to hear.

_So she's the infamous Sakura Kinimoto.  The one that ran away from home.  Hmm, this is going to be good!_ Joyce thought as she took her seat.  

Sakura went to her seat, Syaoran doing the same.  A bubbly Meilin bounced in and stopped as she noticed Sakura.

"Sakura!  You changed back!" Meilin squealed as she ran over and gave her friend a tight hug.  

"Yea, but I'm really nervous of what Touya might think." Sakura said fidgeting in her seat.

"Awww!  He'll be delighted to see you!" Meilin said as she sat down.

"Hopefully." Sakura said.  "But the butterflies in my stomach aren't helping."  At that Touya walked in slowly and pulled out the piece of paper with the roll call and called out the names looking up at each person.

"Kinimoto…wha?"  Touya looked down the sheet looking for Mei, Saki.  It was gone.  He looked up to see Sakura smile nervously and give a little wave.  Touya dropped the piece of paper, ran over to his little sister and picked her up swinging her in circles and hugged her.

"I'd thought I'd lost you for good!" Touya said as he rested his hands on her shoulders. Sakura smiled weakly.  'Tomoyo-I'm gonna kill you for this.'

"We'll talk after school.  What's your last class."

"Math." Sakura managed to squeak out.

"I'll meet you by your class." Touya said smiling happily as he walked back to his desk and finished the roll call.

Sakura's stomach churned.  This was what she wanted, wasn't it?

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
"KINIMOTO!  You may have had a name change, but please pay attention!  No go up to the board and solve the question!" the teacher ordered.  Syaoran gave her a sympathetic glance as Sakura stood up and walked to the board.  She sighed.  This was a lot better then having to face her brother. 

Once she was done, she trudged back to her desk just as the bell rang.

"Now, Kinimoto! Li!" Sakura and Syaoran ran up to the desk.

"Here's all of Kinimoto's homework.  Ensure it gets done, and done well!" she said handing Syaoran the pile of papers.  Sakura sweatdropped as she nodded at the teacher.

"I'll take these home…and get my other homework done while you talk to your brother, okay." Syaoran said.  Sakura nodded glumly as she headed for the door.  "You'll be okay.  I know everything will be just fine." Syaoran said walking ahead of her and out the door to get past Touya quickly.

Sakura put on a cheerful, fake smile as Touya invited her to a pizza.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran's mind drifted to Sakura as he tried hard to finish the last of his homework.  She couldn't leave.  Not just like that.  He'd have to tell her, like Meilin had said so, but it wasn't that easy.  But what about when he kissed her.  The day she revealed herself.  He sighed frustrated as he slammed his books closed and finished.  He was just happy to see her, that's all.  Or did he mean that.  Sakura hadn't pulled back, but maybe she was just pulled into the moment.  Maybe he didn't like him and that's why she was going back to Japan.  She didn't have anything here anyways.

He heard the front door slam…hard and then a crash and a small oops before Sakura stomped into the kitchen and towards the couch where she dropped onto it and hugged her knees.

"I take it, it didn't go very well." Syaoran said checking to see what she had broken.  A vase.  Replaceable.  

"Touya wants me to move in with him and next weekend, Easter weekend, he wants me to go with him to Japan to deal with Natalie. But I don't want to.  I want to stay here to live, and I don't want to go during Easter…and…it's not fair!" Sakura wailed into her knees as she hugged herself tighter. 

Syaoran kneeled down in front of her and pulled her into his lap on the floor.  "Sakura.  Your not going to leave this apartment.  I promise you that I'll help you stay here, no matter what.  And how about I go back with you for the weekend.  That way both you and I can spend some time together and see Tomoyo and Eriol." Syaoran said as he stroked her hair.

"Really?" Sakura sniffed.  "You…You'd do that for me?"

Syaoran smiled, one of his to die for, rare smiles and nodded.  Sakura, overjoyed, threw her arms around Syaoran in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Syaoran!  I guess I have to do my homework now and your probably long done!" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"I'll help you.  I'm your tutor, remember?" Syaoran said.

"Hai!  I'm going to start making some cookies and when I put them in the oven we can start!  Can you get my backpack from my room?" Sakura said handing him a bag of chips and a bag of cookies. "For Kero."

Syaoran rolled his eyes taking the two bags and entered Sakura's room. Kero was playing video games.

"Hey stuffed animal, what you playing?"  Syaoran said dropping on Sakura's bed beside Kero who stared intently at the television.

"Xylon Warriors!  I'm almost at the next level!" Kero said as he furiously pounded the keys with his tiny paws.  "And don't call me that!  Or I'll bite your finger the next time I see you!"

"Yeah.  Umm…Sakura's kinda in a sad state, so be extra nice to her, when she comes in later on." Syaoran said.

"Listen kid. I know you like her and all.  Just take care of her." Kero said as he saved the game.

"I love her.  I haven't told her yet.  But I will.  Just be nice to her.  Touya's here and he wants her to move in at his place for the remaining school year AND go back to Japan for her remaining University years."

"Grrrrrr…Less snacks for me!" Kero said crying big anime tears.

"Speaking of.  Here, Sakura got you some snacks.  We gotta start on her homework."  
  


"YAY!  Thank you!" Kero said diving at the bags.  Syaoran nodded and walked out of the room.  _Whoa…we just had a conversation and didn't even fight!  Maybe it won't be that bad after all._ Syaoran thought with a smile.

"Hey Syaoran!  Me all done!  So we can start my homework!" Sakura said taking her backpack from Syaoran.  Syaoran laughed as he wiped some flour of Sakura's cheek. Sakura blushed and took out her books spreading them out.

Half an hour later the two were done and relived.  Sakura smiled happily and took out her ready-made cookies.  Sakura poured herself a glass of milk as she took the tray load of cookies over to the couch and placed the snack on the table and flipped through the movies.

"Yeah, she can't share the cookies with me after I help her with her homework." Syaoran smirked getting himself a glass of milk and plopping on the couch.  

"I'm sharing them with you!  I just brought them over and choosing a movie!" Sakura said still looking at the stack of movie cases.

"On a school night?"

"Yeah, so?  I'd get up late anyways!" Sakura said giggling as she grabbed a case.

"What movie?" 

"A Walk to Remember!" Sakura exclaimed as she popped it into the DVD player.

"Uhg.  Girly movie!" Syaoran said taking a cookie and stuffing it into his mouth.  Sakura giggled as she sat down on the couch.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura sighed happily.  "Such a good movie!"  By the end of the movie Syaoran was sitting on the couch, one leg on and the other off and Sakura resting her head on his chest.  If Meilin were to walk in, she'd be sure something was up.  _Okay, I tell her now.  I have to get this over with._

"Sakura?"

"Mmmm hmm?" Sakura mumbled as she turned off the TV with the remote.

"Ashiteru."  Sakura froze as she dropped off the couch with a small 'oof' and 'ouch'. 

Syaoran sweatdropped.  _What if she doesn't feel the same way.  Idiot Syaoran. Baka Baka Baka!_ Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted when he was pulled off the couch and felt a something brush against his lips.  

Syaoran looked at Sakura who was now on top of him.  She smiled.

"I love you too Syaoran."  He smiled as he cupped her face and brushed his lips against hers, tasting the chocolate chip cookies she had eaten earlier. His mind goes fuzzy concentrating on the kiss.  His hands found their way around her waist pulling her closer and her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and pressing his lips harder against hers.  Reluctantly he released the kiss.  She giggled and hugged him.

"I'm so glad that I finally told you.  Joyce was planning to get rid of me to get to you.  I wouldn't know what to do if I hadn't of told you then!" Sakura said as she loosened her grip.

"I would've blown her off, find you and tell you the truth!" Syaoran smiled.  Sakura smiled as he pulled her back up on the couch.  They stayed like that for the rest of the night.  Sakura in Syaoran's lap, her face buried in his chest.  Her arms around his neck and his around her slim waist, unable to let go.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"HOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  We're late Syaoran!" Sakura said as she jumped up.

"Ahhh…I think I'm deaf." Syaoran mumbled as he stood covered his ears.  Sakura ran furiously around the small apartment getting ready.  Syaoran chuckled and changed into jeans and a blue sweater and grabbed his backpack.  Sakura stood waiting at the door.  "We can get some breakfast on the way to school." Syaoran said with a smile as he fixed her messy hair.  Obviously done quickly.  She nodded and grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Stopping by a little coffee shop Syaoran bought himself and Sakura a muffin, a cookie and juice each as they ate it on the way.

Entering the classroom, holding hands Touya sat at his desk, earlier then usual.

"Touya." Sakura said still holding tightly onto Syaoran's hand.

"Hey Sakura!" Touya said looking up and smiled at her.

"Touya.  I don't want to move in with you.  I want to stay with Syaoran." Sakura said pressing her lips in a firm line.

"Sakura.  I've missed you so much over the passed years and I really don't want you living with the Chinese gaki." Touya said frowning at Syaoran.  Syaoran glared back at him as he held Sakura protectively.

"Look Touya.  I'm old enough to make my OWN decisions.  We can get together sometime or whatever.  Your still my onii-chan but I really want to live with Syaoran.  I love him."  
  
"Sakura…"

"And we can go to Japan this weekend.  But Syaoran's coming with us. I don't care what you think, because I love him.  Even if you don't understand that!" Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Touya's voice trailed off as the bell rang.

Sakura turned and sat down at her desk.  Syaoran gazed over at Touya and back to Sakura.  He actually felt sorry for Touya.  He looked pretty hurt as Sakura had yelled at him.  Sibling rivalry. Bah.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura hummed to herself as she collected her Math homework from the teacher.  She had felt kind of bad for Touya since she had yelled at him that morning.  He'd been really quiet in class to.  He had basically collected their homework, and gave them seatwork to do.  Sakura waited for Syaoran who talked to the teacher before taking her hand and walking out of the classroom.

"Syaoran, was I to harsh with Touya?" 

"As much as I hate the guy, you were." Syaoran said as she unlocked the apartment door.

"Still.   It was the only way to get the message through." Sakura said kicking off her shoes and walking into the kitchen and dropping her bag on the chair.  Syaoran shrugged dropping his bag beside hers and the pizza they had picked up along the way home.

"I don't know.  I just hope he doesn't kill me!" Sakura said with a knock at the door.  Sakura opened the door to reveal Meilin and Touya.

"Hey Meilin!"  Sakura said happily.  "Hey Touya."

"Hey Sakura! Can I do my homework here?  The house is a little crazy today." Meilin said.

"Sure come on in." Sakura said allowing her friend in before turning to Touya.

"Sakura.  I know you really love Syaoran.  I hate the kid but I have to admit it.  I go back to the States in June for graduation.  And then I'm going to go back to Toemedo myself and get the house back.  I don't know why'd you stay here after June because you don't have anything else to do or money to stay.  I still want to go during Easter and maybe get the house back then instead of June.  Yeah, the kid can come too.  Anyways, see you later Sakura." Touya said getting in the elevator without a backward glance.

"It's fine."  Syaoran said wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist and turned her around kicking the door closed.

"No.  Touya's hurt.  I hurt him."  

"Yes, you did.  But he agreed with what you wanted.  And in the process you hurt him, not what you wanted."

"Sakura!  Syaoran!"

"Come on.  Let's get this homework over with." Sakura said sitting down at the table and getting a slice of pizza from the box.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The Friday that they university had off came quicker then Sakura had opted as she pulled out her smaller suitcase.  She and Syaoran were leaving that night and coming back on Monday.  

"Kero!  You have snacks for the trip, right?" Sakura said as she stuffed some clothes into the suitcase.

"Yea, I put them in the kitchen." 

Sakura grunted as she quickly got some pudding, chips, cookies and other various snacks for Kero and putting them into 'Kero's' bag.  As she put the last of her stuff in her bag Syaoran appeared at her door leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, a smile playing at his lips.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked stopping her chore of packing.

"Nothing.  Your just so beautiful, that's all." 

"Such a sweet talker." Sakura smiled, zipping up the suitcase and bringing them in the hall.  "Touya should be here any…" The rapping at the door came and Sakura giggled.   "Minute!" Sakura swung the door open to reveal Touya.

"Let's go." Touya said as he took Sakura's bags, refusing to take the 'Chinese Gaki's' bags.  

As the arrived to the airport and onto the plane, Sakura had felt the twinge of fear sitting down on the plush plane seat.  She had taken the window seat, and after much glaring and convincing, Syaoran had gotten next to her, Touya by the aisle.  

Sakura had long before fallen asleep as the plane soft purr moved the plane toward Japan.

"Ga—Syaoran?"  Touya said cautiously.

"Yeah?" Syaoran said tearing his gaze away from Sakura.

"Please take care of her.  I don't want her to get hurt."  

Syaoran nodded and turned his gaze back to the sleeping Sakura.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"I feel Sakura's aura." Eriol said dropping his book.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked as she looked up from the TV.

"I mean that she's on her way here.  And so is Syaoran." Eriol said standing up.

"On a plane?" 

  
"Yeah.  Awww…my cute little descendant should've called me.  Let's surprise him and pick them up from the airport." Eriol said leaving the living room.

"Wait!  I need to get my camcorder!" Tomoyo said running towards her room.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Yes, I know where she is." A female voice said over the phone.

"Are youuu—you…positivveee…its hurr." The voice on the other end said in a slurred voice.

"Yeah, and her brother to.  They are both headed towards Japan now."

"Thankssss kid." The drunken lady said hanging up.  The girl on the other end grumbled and hung up.

"Good Luck Saki Mei!" 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran carefully lifted Sakura off her seat, careful not to disturb her and grabbed her carry on bag swinging it over his shoulder.  Touya waited at the bottom and continued down the hall with him slowly following behind him.

Tomoyo, her camera and Eriol stood waiting close to the entrance.

"THEY"RE HERE ERIOL!" Tomoyo squealed jumping up and down and immediately turned her camera on and pointed it at Touya.

"Uhh…nice welcoming committee!  Didn't really expect one."  Touya said sweat dropping.

"Uhh…we just...sensed it…that's all..  We kind of felt as if you were coming." Eriol said with a grin.

Tomoyo giggled and then pointed the video camera at Syaoran and the sleeping Sakura in his arms.  "AWW!  KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed zooming in.

"Uhg!  Turn that thing off!" Syaoran said shoving a hand in front of the camera.

"Wha…are we there yet?" Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes.  She stretched and looked around.  "Tomoyo?  Eriol?  We didn't tell you we were coming though!" 

"I sensed it." Eriol said with a cheshire grin.  Sakura giggled.

"Come on.  I'll grab our bags and then you guys can drop me off at Natalie's house.  Sakura your NOT going to come.  Understand that?" Touya said heading for the baggage.

"Jeez.  He sounds as if he's my father or something." Sakura said crossing her arms and getting down from Syaoran's arms.  

~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Touya stepped away from the limo, as it pulled away and stared up at the big yellow house he once called home.  He climbed the steps decided whether to ring the doorbell or just walk in.  He carefully reached for the doorknob and opened it and stepped in.  Nothing had changed…except it was pretty messy.

"Who's there!" a female voice screamed as she entered the hall.  Touya held back a groan.  She was drunk…again.  A smirk played on her face as she advanced towards Touya.   "So look who finallllly came crawlin backs!" Natalie said.

"Yeah.  I came back.  To take what's rightfully mine.  This house." Touya said as he stood his ground firmly. 

"Really?  And is it not mine too?  I married your father.  It's mine too, we never divorced." Natalie said as she stopped the slurring.

"True.  But I have enough to throw you in jail." 

"Yeah.  Sure.  Saakli or Sakurna or whatever the brat's name is, is probably dead.  I had the best looking for her.  What else do you have against me!"

"Oh your wrong.  She's alive and well.  She's pretty good at hiding when she needs to." Touya said.  "Just wait. You walked down the wrong path."

"You little brat!" Natalie said.  She had a beer bottle in her hand and she was headed right for him.  He quickly ducked out the front door and slammed the door just as it hit the door.  Touya kept running.  And never stopped until he reached Toemedo police.

He calmed his nerves before he walked in.  He was ushered into an office where he spilled out the entire story.

"Do you have any evidence, son?" the officer said.

"You could ask her.  She's drunk enough right now.  And my sister still has some really bad bruises.  And she has a record of being in the hospital because Natalie hurt her that bad."  
  


"That's pretty weak evidence."

"Look!  I need my father's house back.  My sister and I are almost finished university.  Please!" 

"Okay, I'll file a report and I'll get a squad car and go to your house and talk to her.  But I can't guarantee anything." 

Touya nodded as the man grabbed a few papers and led him out to the car.  10 minutes later they reached the Kinimoto house.  The man got out of the car with a folder and flicked through the pages searching for the right one and glanced at a few pictures before he joined a impatient Touya at the door.  Touya slowly opened the door and glanced in.  Natalie was on the couch watching television.  

"This is your step-mother, Touya?" the officer said.

"Yeah."

"What's going on!" Natalie said furiously glaring at her son.

"This is the same women who was charged with murder." The officer said glancing at the paper and picture in his folder, then back at Natalie.

"What do you mean?" Touya said trying to look into the folder.

"Remember when your father died.  We didn't tell you that food poising killed your father.  It was upsetting enough and didn't want your little sister to get involved or you get involved-with finding who did it.  She." The officer said motioning towards Natalie. "Was our main suspect."

"So what if I did.  That man was nothing but a waste of human life.  I married for the money.  I didn't expect to get two brats in return!" 

"She just confessed." Touya whispered…his face shocked.

"She did." The officer said, his hands flying to his belt and grabbing handcuffs.

"Thanks son.  Your father would be very happy to have this girl locked up after she put you through everything.  We still need you and your sister to come down to the station.  But I'm sure she'll be put away for quite a few years." 

"When should I come down?"

"Tommorow would be best.  I have to type up a report and all." The officer said before leaving Touya alone.  Touya took a deep breath and exhaled, running his hands through his hair.

"I guess I'll clean up a little." 

SL:  Hey!  That chapter is finished!  The next chapter will be out on September 13!  Okie!  Bye bye!


	6. Suprises for Sakura

                                                                                              **Chapter 6**

**                                                                                       Surprises for Sakura**

****

SL:  Again, sorry for the abrupt ending of the last chapter.  I checked how many pages it had, it was 17.  I was just like…okay way to long, and cut out three pages, and made it 14, and added it to this chapter.  Also I'm very sorry for the very long delay to get this chapter out.  I planned to have it out on the 13th.  But then my friend invited me to go to her cottage, and we left on the Saturday at 7….I had to get up at 6 on a Saturday!  How cruel is that!  LoL!  Anyways, I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoy!  Along with my guest today as…Tomoyo!

Tomoyo:  YaY!  Sarah finally asked me to do the disclaimer!

SL:  Yup yup yup!  You get to do the disclaimer!

Tomoyo:  Sarah doesn't own CCS.  It all belongs to CLAMP!  Although she owns people like Joyce, April, Amber, etc.

SL:  Thanks Tomoyo!  See you soon!  Time for Chapter 6!J__

Chapter 6 

Sakura sighed as she glanced out the window for the millionth time that night.  

"He'll be back soon.  Don't worry about it."  Syaoran said from beside her.

"Hopefully.  I'm just worried that something might have happened to him." Sakura said as her eyes lowered to her feet.  

"Touya's old enough.  I'm sure he can take care of himself."  Syaoran said.

"Yeah, but he's still my onii-chan and I'm his little sister so I have a right to be worried about him." Sakura said getting up and standing next to the window.  It was almost eight' o'clock.  It was almost the end of April and the warmer weather was on it's way.  The snow had been gone for a while in Japan.  Sakura smiled softly out at the familiar surroundings, much better then having to stay in Hong Kong.  

Syaoran just watched her as she sat down on the window seat and hugged her knees watching for Touya to come back. Tomoyo and Eriol sat across from him.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she watched Syaoran look longingly at Sakura.  "Why don't you just tell her!" she said soft enough for Sakura not to hear.

"Because…I'll tell her when the time is right.  It's not a good time to tell her now." 

"Why not?  She could use the comforting!" Tomoyo argued back.

"HE'S HERE!" Sakura screamed jumping up from the seat and raced out of the room.  

The guards admitted him into the house just as Sakura entered the hall.  He was a little messy but none the less, her brother was safe. She jumped up and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried!  Where were you!" 

"I was at home.  Natalie's been taken to jail." Touya said as he was led into the living room and explained the long story about her father's death.

"So…for years, we lived with our step-mom who killed our own dad.  She…she…she could've killed us." Sakura said as her arms wrapped around her knees again.

"Yes…I'm sure she would've to.  We have to go down to the station tommorow.  But otherwise we're fine.  I cleaned up the house and I basically got rid of all Natalie's stuff.  She trashed our rooms.  Totally.  I found all our old photo albums and anything like that locked upstairs in the attic.  Otou-san's stuff was also up there.  She had really made a mess of it, but we get the house." Touya said looking really tired.

"Well…you guys can stay here for the night!  We would love the company!  Right Eriol!"  Tomoyo said as Eriol nodded.  "You can stay in the guest rooms.  You can stay here for the rest of spring break if you like too."

"I'll stay for tonight and tommorow night, but Monday night I want to stay at my own house." Sakura said.

"Understandable." Eriol said.  "I'll go have the cook make dinner and have them bring up your luggage to the rooms." Eriol said before leaving the room.

"I'll join him." Sakura said exiting the room. 

"I need to take a shower, so I'll be back down later."

"Okay, why did Sakura go with Eriol!" Syaoran said standing up.

"Calm down!  I told her to go."  Syaoran gave her a questionable look as Tomoyo explained.  "You have to tell her before she goes back to her own house on Monday.  Your chances are limited.  When you get back, the school year will fly by, and she'll be coming back to Japan to live in her old house with her brother, Syaoran.  Your chances are slipping and if you don't tell her soon, it'll be gone for good.  Especially with the Li Clan."  Tomoyo said exiting the room also.

"Why does this have to be so frustrating!" Syaoran said burying his face in his hands.

"What is?" A melodic voice said from the doorway.  Syaoran's head shot up.  Sakura had a pink housecoat with Clow Cards on them.  Obviously one of Tomoyo's designs.  

"What are you going to tell Touya about that creation?" Syaoran said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"The usually.  Tomoyo's creative." Sakura shrugged.  "So what's frustrating?"  
  


_She can't get off the topic._  Syaoran thought before a thought came to him.  "Sakura, tell the other's I'll be back in an hour.  I have to run an errand." Syaoran said pulling his jacket on. 

"Where?" Sakura said as Syaoran ran towards the living room's doors.

"Out. Tell them an hour." Syaoran said giving her a kiss on the cheek before running off.  Sakura's hand flew to her cheek, her eyes blinked as she ran to find Tomoyo.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"These are the one's your looking for sir." The man behind the counter said motioning Syaoran towards a display case.  Syaoran carefully surveyed the rows of boxes.  He smiled as he pointed to one.  

"That one would be perfect for your situation." The clerk said with a smile.  He opened the cabinet and took it out carefully and snapped it closed and putting it in a bag. Ringing the total up Syaoran handed him the correct amount before hurrying out of the store and back to the Daidouji mansion.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"So, he just kissed you and ran off!" Tomoyo said giggling.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird.  He wouldn't tell me where he was going or anything!" Sakura said.

"Miss Daidouji.  Mr. Li, has returned." A maid said, standing at the entrance of Tomoyo's bedroom.

"Thank you.  Please tell the cook that we will be there in ten minutes.  And please get everyone else to the dining hall." Tomoyo said dismissing the maid.

"Of course Miss Daidouji."

"Come on.  Let's go see where he went!" Tomoyo said jumping off her bed and out the door.  Sakura giggled and ran off towards the dining hall.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran quickly disposed of the bag and pocketed the soft velvet box. (SL:  Know you know where he went! ^_^) The rest of the gang entered the dining hall, dodging questions at Syaoran from all directions.  Syaoran sweatdropped and sat down as a maid served their late dinner.  The questions were avoided for then, but not for long.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"So where did you go?" Eriol said.  Syaoran was sitting outside on the deck out looking the gardens of the mansion. 

"Out.  It's not that important." Syaoran said his hand in his pocket.

  
"You kissed Sakura before you left.  She came upstairs to Tomoyo's room talking all excitedly and happily about you and how you kissed her."

"Yeah…I did.  Your point?"

"Where'd you go and why did you kiss her."

"I went to a jewellery store and I kissed her because I love her." Syaoran said.

"Jewellery store?  What for?  Awww!  Did my cute little descendant buy my dear daughter a gift." Eriol said grinning.

"Shut up Hiirigiwaza.  You'll find out soon enough.  I'm sure you psychotic girlfriend will be there taping it with her new camera."  
  


"Her new camera?"

"Yep.  About two hours ago, me and Sakura got bored while you two were outside doing god knows what, so we hid her camera supply."  
  
"Ohh! Don't mess with the camera!  She'll kill you!"

As if on cue, a scream echoed though the mansion screaming bloody murder.

"She took it well." Syaoran smirked.

"Ahhh…you won't look well when she's finished with you and Sakura.  Last time I did that on April Fools Day and she didn't talk to me for two weeks!  And then she got me to show her where they were AND it took me a shopping spree for her to finally talk." Eriol said looking up at her window from the deck below.  It flicked off and screaming and yelling could be heard.  Sakura shot through the door laughing and giggling.

"I hid her tapes at the last moment.  Ohhh, we're dead!"

"Remind me why we did this, besides boredom?"

"To get back at her for telling Touya where I was!" Sakura said.  Stomps could be heard from inside heading toward the door.  Syaoran and Sakura took off down the steps and out toward the garden as the door flew open and Tomoyo came out.

"Evening Tomoyo." Eriol said with the most sincere voice possible.

"Zip it Eriol.  I'm on a seek and destroy mission." Tomoyo said as she saw Sakura jump out from behind a bush and dodge after a running Syaoran.  She jumped down off the deck and shot after them.

"Eriol man.  Your girlfriend has issues." Touya said watching the three run around the yard.  

"Nah, she just loves her video work."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The next night Sakura most of her things packed, anxious to go back to her own house.  She had just gotten out of the shower, changed and dried her hair, pulling it into a short ponytail.  She looked in the mirror.  She had a blue blouse, the necklace from Syaoran (the one she lied about), and jeans on.  Syaoran had asked her to meet him in the garden at lunch and she had anxiously gotten through the rest of the evening until eight, when he had told her to meet him.  It was already 7:55.

"Hoeee!  I'm late!" Sakura sped out of the room and down the stairs.

"It's the break and she's still late for things." Tomoyo said shaking her head, a giggle escaping.  "Come on Eriol!  We have some footage to catch!" Tomoyo said grabbing her (new) camera and grabbing Eriol's arm and running towards the garden.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran stood facing a fountain in the middle of the garden hoping Sakura would join him.  He heard a faint 'hoe' from the mansion and he smiled.  She never would change.  

10 minutes later she was standing behind him out of breath.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Syaoran!" Sakura said.

"You look great Sakura." Syaoran whispered to Sakura.  She noticed him standing closer and closer to her.  Her pulse quickened as he stood about two inches from her.

"Th-Thank you Syaoran." Sakura stammered out.

"Have I ever told you that you look beautiful?  Your eyes are beautiful.  Your smile so bright that makes my knees buckle." Syaoran said as he tilted her chin.

"Are you okay, Syaoran?"

"Perfect.  Sakura?"  
  


"Hai?"

"Ashiteru." Syaoran didn't give her a chance to answer as he leaned down and kissed her.  Sakura stood their shocked as Syaoran lured her deeper into the kiss wrapping his arms around her tiny waist before pulling away.  

"I-I-I…" Sakura stammered looking into Syaoran's eyes before kissing him again wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away enough to murmur "I love you to Syaoran." And kiss him again.  Syaoran smiled and pulled away.

"Honto?"   
  
"Honto!" Sakura giggled and hugged him.  Syaoran took out the velvet box and handed it to Sakura.  She gasped as she opened the small velvet box and looked at the diamond ring sitting in the plush case.

"It's a promise ring.  Because I should've been here.  Natalie hurt you so much and I love you too much to risk losing you.  I promise never to leave you again." Syaoran said taking out the ring, taking Sakura's petite hand and slipping it on her finger.

"I love you so much Syaoran!  Arigato!"  Sakura said throwing her hands around Syaoran's neck and pulling him into a tight embrace.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Eriol clamped his hand over Tomoyo's hand for the tenth time as she squealed 'kawaii' into his hand.  "_That's _how you get caught, Tomoyo.  Keep it up, and you won't get all the good detail's" Eriol whispered.  Tomoyo giggled and continued taping.  There was a long pause as Tomoyo continued to hold the video camera through the bushes.  

"Do you think they'll stay that way for long?  I've been taping the same thing for the past five minutes." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol as she switched the camera to her other hand.

"Do you think we can ever have so 'us' time?" Eriol asked longingly.

"Awww is Eriol jealous!" Tomoyo giggled and turned of the camera turning towards him.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The next morning Sakura and Syaoran were packing the rest of her things to go back to Sakura's home.

"I think that's everything.  I never knew I brought so much stuff from back home…well...the dorm…hehehehehe." Sakura said.

"You didn't."

"Hoe?"

"Tomoyo's outfits.  She gave you about a zillion." 

"Hoeee!" Sakura sweatdropped as she zipped up the third suitcase.  A maid came in and took the three suitcases leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

"So, I guess we'll see each other on the plane or something?"

"No!  Well…tommorow we leave.  Just that tonight we stay there.  Why don't you come and stay at our house for tonight?" Sakura said dropping on the bed.

"No, I couldn't.  Besides, Touya might kill me in the middle of the night or something…and he would never let me over anyways." Syaoran said wrapping his arms around her waist.  

"He may be my onii-chan but I can make my OWN decisions.  Besides, there's already an extra bedroom.  Otou-san's old room." Sakura said.

"Fine.  But if he takes ONE shot at me, I'm out of there!"

"Don't worry!  I'll make sure he won't touch you!"

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"How did you get him to be so calm?" Syaoran asked as she looked over at Touya and then a surprised look came across his face as he saw Kero eating beside him, as Sakura and Syaoran entered the dining room.

"I told him about the Clow Cards.  Introduced him to Kero and threatened him to USE the Clow Cards on him!" Sakura said with a smile.  She sat down just as Touya's gaze returned to Kero eating.  _I just wished I could of told daddy to._  

"Does a toy need to eat?"

"Not really…but he loves to anyways." Sakura giggled.

"Ouch!" Touya yelped as Kero hooked his teeth on Touya's finger.

"He objects to being called a toy or stuffed animal.  Syaoran learned that the hard way to!" Sakura giggled. 

"Why does that gaki have to be here anyways!" Kero said putting down the heavy fork.

"Hey!  At least we agree on one thing!" Touya said smiling down at the guardian beast.  Syaoran glared at the two and Sakura nudged him.  She and he quickly finished their dinners and ran up the stairs.  She slammed the door and plopped down on the bed.

"I don't know why you three can't get along!" 

"He hates me.  He holds the grudge.  Tell _him_ that." 

Sakura grumbled and opened her closet.  

"Wow…she managed to stuff all your stuff in _that_ tiny space?"  Syaoran said as he looked in.

"No, Touya said that a lot of the stuff is upstairs in the attic." Sakura said as she took out her things from the closet.  She took the comforter and sheets and started to put them on the bed.  Syaoran began putting things away in bookshelves and her desk.

"You brought a lot of clothes to University but you left a hell of a lot here!" Syaoran said as he folded some of the clothes.  Sakura just smiled and hung up some of them.

"Sakura!  If I had known I would of gotten you to tell your family a lot sooner!" Kero exclaimed happily coming in holding a plate of treats. 

"You eat to much Kero.  Maybe I should put you on a diet.  Carrot sticks and celery are really good!" Sakura giggled.

"Wah!  No!  Don't! Never take away my treats!" Kero whined.

"Don't worry Kero! But you need to cut down!  I buy way too much stuff for you especially back at the dorm.  Kero nodded and stuffed another cookie in his mouth.  "Come on.  Let's go to the attic, Syaoran." Sakura said grabbing his hand.  Syaoran blushed and noticed the promise ring still on her finger.  He smiled.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Opening up the door she coughed at all the dust and looked around and headed towards some stuff in the corner.  

It was an old black chest, engraved with pink cherry blossoms and Nadeshiko's.  Sakura fingered the name engraved on the chest. 

"Nadeshiko.  This chest belonged to my mother!" Sakura exclaimed.  Syaoran hurried over and helped her open up the box.  On top of photo albums, picture frames and other books, was a dress with a withered bouquet of flowers.  "It must have been her wedding dress and the bouquet she held." Sakura said as she moved the flowers aside and lifted the dress up to her. 

"It must have been beautiful at the time, although age has gotten to it and made it fade." Syaoran said looking at it. Sakura nodded as she gently folded it up and took a photo album.  Pictures of the wedding were on the first few pages, then pictures of Touya as a baby and getting older.  There were pictures of Sakura on the last few pages all with her family.

"I can't believe that I have so many memories…yet I can't remember them." 

"It's hard….you can never really remember memories of your childhood much." Syaoran said glancing at the pictures.  Sakura nodded and took another one.  Pictures of Sonomi and Nadeshiko as kids filled the book before Sakura got to pictures of Fujiitaka and Nadeshiko.  One picture had the standing in front of a tree and Sonomi not far offin the distance looking very angry.  

"She was so mad…when she married my dad.  She never wanted that to happen and yet it did.  Sonomi and dad never really did get along either.  Now they are all together.  Okaa-san, Otou-san and Sonomi!" Sakura smiled before shutting the album.  "Otou-san was really sad when Okaa-san died.  But she would of wanted him to be happy.  He never truly was without her." Sakura frowned and noticed her things at the other end.  Grabbing some of the stuff, Syaoran carried the rest down and helped her finish putting it away in her room.  

"Yeah!  Now we're finally finished that!" Sakura said flouncing on the bed.

"Yeah, and we have to go back to Hong Kong tommorow." Syaoran said and sat on the edge of the bed.  Sakura groaned and stuffed the pillow on her face as the doorbell rang.  A few minutes later Tomoyo and Eriol came in.

"Hey guys!  We…well…I just wanted to spend more time with you.  I never see you since your in Hong Kong all year.  We've missed you!" Tomoyo said taking the chair from Sakura's desk and sitting down.

"Awww!  We'll be able to spend more time together!  I promise!  Now that Natalie's in jail-station!  We were supposed to go to the station today!" Sakura shot out of the room yelling Touya's name.  "Hehehe, we'll be back in an hour!  Stay here you guys!" Sakura said coming back with a tray of snacks and running off again.   The three friends sweatdropped.

"Well, we won't go hungry!" Eriol said as soon as Kero dove down at the tray.  Syaoran moved the tray away, causing Kero to hit the floor.  He smirked as Kero changed into Cerberus and stomped on top of him.  Tomoyo and Eriol just laughed.

"Sakura's going to have a hard time if Syaoran ever gets the guts to ask her to marry her!" Eriol chuckled.  Syaoran and Cerberus shot Eriol a glare, giving Syaoran the chance to get away from his grasp.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"She only gets _what!_" Touya said close to exploding.

"I'm sorry son.  I know you would like her put away for good, but after she went to court and was charged she only gets three years for those charges!" the officer said holding up his hands in defence.

"Calm down Touya.  The officer is right.  Besides…she did a lot of harm, but they can only charge her with so much!" Sakura said putting a hand on his arm.  Touya sighed as the officer dismissed them.  "We at least get the house and we have the restraining order.  We're fine!" 

He nodded again unsure, but nodded in agreement.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

After spending the whole afternoon with her friends, and after a lot of arguing with Touya, Sakura and Syaoran finally got to sleep.  Syaoran in the new guest room, formally Fujiitaka's room.  By the next morning the three were tired, and had managed to get to the airport on time.  

Touya had fallen asleep as soon as he sat down on the seat by the window. Sakura sat next to him and Syaoran had the aisle.  Sakura sighed contently as she leaned on Syaoran's shoulder.  

"It was nice going back to Toemedo but it was pretty weird, especially after being in Hong Kong for so long.  Like I'm used to living there.  It's nice to be going back now." Sakura said, her heavy eyes closing.  

"Yea, it's nice to be able to go home." Syaoran said wrapping an arm around her.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

That Wednesday Sakura got to class as soon as Meilin came in and saw the ring on the finger and got the wrong expression.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!" Meilin squealed as she ran up to her friend.

"Umm, nice to see you to, Meilin?"

Meilin laughed. "The ring!  Did Syaoran actually propose to you!" Meilin squealed grabbing Sakura's hand and looked at the diamond ring on her hand.

"No!  It's a promise ring!  Relax!" Sakura laughed.  Meilin blushed embarrassed but kept her excited state.

"I can't believe he still gave you a promise ring!  Awww, he so loves you!  Was it romantic?  Where did he do it?  When did he do it!" Meilin squealed shooting questions at Sakura.

"Relax Meilin!  I wouldn't be surprised if Tomoyo got it on tape, so you can ask her if you want any answers!"

"I'm phoning her when I get home, for sure!" Meilin said as the bell rang.  The two went to take their seat with Syaoran and Touya walked in.

"Time for a quiz.  Clear your desks." Touya said taking a bunch of papers from his briefcase.

"Uhg, I'm his sister and I never get to know any of this stuff." Sakura said dropping her backpack on the floor."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The next few weeks passed as nothing happened.  Sakura and Syaoran got closer and Touya got more and more annoyed.  Especially Joyce.  She was furious when Sakura got back and overheard Sakura say 'promise ring.'  There was only one way to get him away from her, and that was to dispose of Sakura once and for all.  

SL: OoOoOoO!  Joyce is really mad this time!

Tomoyo:  Stupid Joyce!  Sakura needs help!  Why can't I be there to help her!  Eriol and me!  Kill Joyce!  Syaoran would be so disappointed…

SL:  Don't worry!  I always have happy endings to my stories…usually…yeah…I can't say anything, but don't worry…you'll help her! I can't give away the story!  ^_^

Tomoyo: ^_^  Ja ne and review to make Sarah happy!  

SL: Ja ne!

The next chapter will be out on September 22, 2003.  Again, gomen for the long delay to get this chapter out!


	7. Vanished

                                                                                    **Chapter 7**

**                        Vanished**

****

Sarah(SL):  Heyloo Everyone!  Here's Chapter 7!  And the story is almost done!  Yup yup yup!  Almost over!  Can Syao-kun do my disclaimer?

Syaoran:  Sarah doesn't own CCS because it belongs to CLAMP, but she does own Joyce and ppl's.

Sarah:  Good Syaoran!  *hands him a cookie*

Syaoran:  Yummy!

Sarah: Anyways!

**Dedications:**

Type Zero- Thank you so much for reviewing!  You review for almost every chapter and a lot of my stories!  Thanks a bunch!

Lil Bre- Awww!  Thank you!  *hugglez stuffed Kero plushie* Thanks for your very sweet review!

Cygna-hime- Yes, I'm well aware that Yukito isn't in the story.  And usually, I always forget!  *sweatdrop*Anyways. I DO have him in my next story.  Well, appearances of him.  I try, sometimes; he just doesn't go with the storyline.  Anyways, I have a whole bunch of idea's for stories written down, and right now, I'm working on two, that aren't even one of those idea's.  BUT!  If you are reading this, one of the few people who do, the story that is coming out, soon after this one is called "Help Me, My Love." It's a E+T story.  Sort of sad at the beginning, but it gets better gradually.  Yeah, LoL!  But there, that answers your question!  Sorry if you're disappointed!

AnimeObsessionFantasy- Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 7 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said a hushed voice behind the buses that lined the path.  

"Of course it is!  Now shut up before someone hears you!" Joyce hissed back to April.  April just frowned and turned to Amber checking if she was ready.

"Okay here she comes with Syaoran!" Joyce whispered.

"Sakura, I have to go and talk to the Math teacher…you go on back to the dorm and I'll see you later, okay?" Syaoran said kissing Sakura's forehead.  She nodded and continued walking.  

"Now!" Joyce hissed. Amber and April jumped out of the bushes and they each grabbed an arm and dragged her back into the bushes.  The path was deserted so lucky for the no one saw poor Sakura being dragged away.  They quickly blindfolded her and tied up her hands.  Sakura squirmed and kicked as she tried to get away.  A female voice said something about a stick and Sakura became nervous before pain was inflicted on her head.  Her last thought was 'Save me Syaoran.'

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura woke up hours later with a major headache.  Looking around she tried to stand up.  She groaned and looked down.  She was tied to the chair.  A lamp lit the darkened damp basement, allowing Sakura not to be in the dark.  'Whoever did this is going to pay.'  Sakura heard footsteps coming from the stairs and April appeared carrying a tray.  

"April!  What the hell is going on!" Sakura screamed.  A scared look came upon April's face as she dashed back upstairs, dropping the tray.  It clashed as things toppled over and spilt.  Sakura sighed before April, Amber, followed by Joyce came down.

"Ah, so you finally woke up!" 

"Joyce!  Let me go!  I didn't do anything to you!" Sakura screamed as she squirmed and tried to untie herself.

"Ah, but you touched _my_ dear Syaoran.  And this was my last resort to get you away from him.  This is your own fault, Sakura." Joyce said.  She paused and smiled. "I think this looks a lot better on my hand then yours." Joyce said putting her right hand in front of her face as the diamond shone in the dim light.  Tears trickled down Sakura's face as Joyce swung her hand in front of Sakura.

"That's _my_ promise ring!  Give it back!" Sakura cried.

"Ah ah ah!  Finder's keepers.  I have to go to school now.  You've been asleep for almost 14 hours!  Amazing, isn't it?" Joyce said as she walked back up the stairs.  April and Amber dashed after her, but April came back down with another tray.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. For everything…but her father helps my family with financial problems.  If I go against her will…my family will end up on the streets.  Please, forgive me." April said setting the tray down on a table beside Sakura.  Sakura smiled and nodded.  April beamed and untied Sakura's hands. 

"Thanks, they were beginning to hurt!" Sakura said as she began to eat the food.

"Your feet are still chained to the chair.  Joyce made this well planned.  I get home before her, so I'll come back and get you some more food and get rid of the tray before Joyce gets back.  Again, I'm really sorry Sakura!" April said as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and dashed up the wooden stairs.  Sakura sighed.  At least she'd live.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Meilin!  Have you seen Sakura!" Syaoran dashed into History class the following morning.  He looked tired, his closed dishevelled, the same ones he was wearing yesterday, his hair messier then possible.  

"No, why?" Meilin said looking up at her cousin.

"She didn't come home last night!  I haven't seen her since yesterday!  I've been out all night and this morning trying to find her!"

"Oh god!  What if something happened to her!  She wouldn't run off like that without leaving a note or something!"

"Exactly.  I haven't been able to find her.  Oh Kami-san!  I promised to protect her forever.  What a waste, I didn't even follow through on my promises." Syaoran said as he collapsed onto the nearest chair.

"Syaoran!  It's not your fault!  Come on!  We HAVE to go find her!"

  
"But we have school!" 

"Forget it!  Sakura's life could be at stake!" 

"Syaoran!!!" A voice sang entering the room.  Syaoran grumbled and turned around to face Joyce.  "How ARE you today!" she said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Terrible.  Sakura's missing and I have to go find her." Syaoran said detaching Joyce from himself.  Touya entered the room and immediately noticed something was wrong.  "Sakura's missing.  YOU are staying here and teaching.  Cover for me and Meilin as we go to find Sakura." Syaoran said dashing out of the room quickly followed by Meilin.  

"Whoa!  Slow down Syaoran!" Syaoran stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Sakura's gone!  I HAVE to find her!  This is important!"

"She's my sister!  I have to go to!"

"You have class to teach!"

"You have class to attend!"  
  


"I already called in sick for Meilin and I!  PLEASE!  Teach class and then you go out searching.  Meet me at my dorm tonight!" Syaoran said as Meilin and him ran down the hall.  Touya stomped his foot and groaned and grumbled stomping back to class.

Joyce sat happily at her seat watching the events unfold and the stared down at the promise ring on her finger.  Syaoran would soon be hers.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

After Touya got the class settled into seatwork, he picked up his cell phone and stepped outside of the classroom and closed the door and dialled a well-known number from childhood hoping she'd answer.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Hold on Eriol!  The phone is ringing!" Tomoyo yelled out dropping her backpack on the floor.

"Get the maids to pick it up and get a message." Eriol yelled from the front door.

"Maids day off!" Tomoyo yelled back.  "Ohayu Daidouji residence!"  

"Tomoyo!  It's Touya!  Sakura's missing! Is she there?"

"No!  She isn't there?!" Tomoyo said as she started to panic.  

"NO!  Oh Kami-san!  Where is she!"

"Look!  I have connections!  I'll call the airlines and se if she travelled anywhere!  You keep put and search the city!" Tomoyo said hanging up.  "Eriol, search for Sakura!  Search for her aura!" 

"WHY!  What's wrong?"  
  


"JUST DO IT!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Okay!  Okay!  Relax!" Eriol said as he closed his eyes.  "I don't get it.  It's gone!"

"Oh Kami!  Let's go!  I'll explain on the way!" Tomoyo said pulling her backpack on her shoulders and pushing Eriol out the door.  Pulling out her cell phone she called Syaoran.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Syaoran-desku!" 

"Syaoran! Have you found Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she got into the limo.

"No!  I'm looking!" his breath sounded ragged and short.

"Okay! I'm going to help as best as I can!  I'll call you if I know anything!" Tomoyo said hanging up.  "Sakura's gone Eriol.  They can't find her and have no idea where she went!" Tomoyo said dialling a number and started to speak quickly as they pulled up in front of the school.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Look kid!  If we can't sense her anywhere, this is pretty bad!" Kero said flying as fast as he could to keep up with Syaoran.  

"I know." Syaoran checked his watch. About an hour ago he and Meilin had split up to search.  "Come on.  We're going to my place."

"What for?  There's nothing really there to help you!"

"No. The Li Residence."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Tomoyo and Eriol sat at the cafeteria at their lunch hour eating their lunch when Tomoyo's cell rang.

"Ohayu?  No…okay…thanks anyways.  Ja." Tomoyo sighed.  "She hasn't gone anywhere on the plane's.  So she's still in Hong Kong."

"She's in trouble.  Come on.  Let's go." Eriol said dumping his trash in the garbage.

"Where!  We can't miss school!" Tomoyo said as she dumped out her trash and ran after him.

"We only have Math next period, forget it.  Sakura's more important right now." Eriol said.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran was admitted into the residence immediately and ushered into Yelen's private study.

"Xiao Lang!  What are you doing here!"

"Sakura's missing.  I was wondering if you could try sensing for her anywhere?" Syaoran said dropping into a chair.  Kero sat on the armrest tired out.  Yelen closed her eyes and concentrated and frowned.

"No my son.  She's nowhere to be found.  What's wrong?"

"Sakura never came home yesterday and no one has seen her since I left her after school to go and talk to a teacher.  Damn it, I should have stayed with her." Syaoran said dropping his head in his hands.

"Perhaps calling the police?"

"Maybe." Syaoran's cell rang and he quickly answered.  A frown came on his face as he hung up.  "Tomoyo said that she called the airline services.  She hasn't left Hong Kong then." Syaoran shot out the door.

"Uhg, that gaki is to fast."

"He's looking for his Cherry Blossom. He will do nothing to stop.  I'll do my best to look for her from here." Yelen said before Kero nodded and flew out after Syaoran.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura sniffled.  She was alone and in the dark.  The light bulb had burnt out hours ago.  Joyce had come home happily enough and explained to Sakura what she had seen and shoved it in her face. Sakura broke down immediately.  She didn't know how long she was in there for before sleep succumbed her.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

By 10 that night Syaoran decided it best to get back to his apartment and meet Touya.  

"Tomoyo?  Eriol?  What are you two doing here?" Syaoran asked when he entered the apartment.

"Looking for Sakura.  We got here a few hours ago and started searching and then found our way to your dorm to look for you.  We found Touya and he brought us here." Tomoyo said sitting on the couch.

Syaoran sighed and dropped on the nearest chair.  "I've looked everywhere I can think of and asked so many people.  No one has seen her." 

"SYAORAN!" Meilin burst through the door and bumped into Touya.  Meilin blushed and turned to Syaoran.  "JOYCE!"

"Huh?"

"Remember!  Joyce was jealous of Sakura!  I was talking to some friends asking about Sakura when Joyce came up and I saw Sakura's promise ring!" Meilin said handing the ring to Syaoran.  "She said she found it on the ground earlier.  Joyce was jealous of Sakura because you are dating her.  Joyce could've done something, or so I thought until I saw April.  I talked to her and she blurted 'Joyce…Joyce did it…she was part of it all!  She made us!  Don't blame me!' before running off.  I lost her so I don't know." Meilin said getting a drink from the fridge.  

Syaoran's eyes narrowed.  "Tomoyo and Eriol.  Search the parks, stores and any other places like that.  Meilin and Touya.  Talk to everyone who knows Sakura…go to people's houses.  Kero and I are going to Joyce's." 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Eriol?  Just HOW many parks and stuff are there in this city!" Tomoyo said as she ran to catch up to her boyfriend.

"Tons.  Come on, I'll give you a piggyback…we've only done half the city so far." Eriol said entering the limits of the next park.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Meilin checked of the next name on the list and looked through the rest of it.  "Okay…we still have two more people to talk to." Meilin yawned.

"Good…I'm getting tired and I have to much work to do when I get home."

"You?  I got work to you know!" Meilin shot him a look.

"Teachers have more."  
  


"Yeah, sure."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Joyce said faking a yawn.  "I'm tired and I have school tommorow!  Please go away!" Joyce said trying to close her dorm room door.  

"Look Joyce.  I know you hate Sakura and all.  If you know where she is just tell him. I HAVE to find her.  Everyone is worried." Syaoran glared at her holding his foot in front of the door.  

"Look…I haven't seen her for since like...two days ago or something.  Let me sleep!" Joyce said slamming the door closed.  Syaoran sighed checked his watch walking back to the dorm.

Kero waited patiently on the counter for someone to come home as he raided the cupboards.  He saw Syaoran walk in and collapse on the couch.

"Kid!  Did you find her anywhere!"  Kero said flying over to Syaoran.

"No.  And I've tried everything."  Syaoran said.  Eriol walked in carrying Tomoyo who was fast asleep.

"You guys can stay here for tonight.  Put her in Sakura's bed.  She's probably really tired from walking in Hong Kong for a while." Syaoran said pointing to Sakura's open door.  Eriol nodded obviously to tired to argue about anything and entered Sakura's empty room.  "I think we are all tired." Syaoran said as Touya came in carrying a sleeping Meilin.  Syaoran yawned.

"I'm going back to my house.  I don't expect to see you guys in school, I'll cover for you." Touya said.  

"Put her in my bed." Syaoran said pointing to his closed bedroom door.  Touya nodded and went to Syaoran's room.

Touya sighed and gently laid the sleeping figure in his bed and covered her up.  "Good night Meilin." Touya whispered kissing her forehead before leaving.  Meilin mumbled in her sleep as she turned around on her side.

Syaoran was stretched out on the couch when Touya left.  Eriol mumbled something about staying in Sakura's room with Tomoyo when he came into the kitchen to get a drink and left.  He sighed and drifted off into sleep.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura was fast asleep the next morning when April came down with a small breakfast.  Untying her hands allowing her to eat April sighed.

"Syaoran's really worried about you.  He came to Joyce's dorm last night asking about you. He and all your friends are looking for you.  Your so lucky to have such great friends."

"You just chose the wrong crowd to hang out with, April.  Don't worry, I'll always be a friend for you." Sakura said finishing off the last of the breakfast.

"Thanks Sakura." April smiled and gently tied back Sakura's hands, took the breakfast tray and hurried up the stairs.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

After school, Joyce took the shortcut path back to the old warehouse and went down to the basement.

"So Sakura…your friends are really making an effort to find you…and it's getting way to dangerous to leave you here.  Amber, get those matches."  Joyce said.  Amber gave her a weird look but handed her the matches.

  
Joyce smiled.  "I give you one hour before we light this place up." Joyce said. "Amber, April, let's go."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Touya, and Kero stood standing on the sidewalk, up the street from the warehouse.  

"Did you hear that?" Meilin said as she looked around.

"Hear what?" Tomoyo asked starting to look around.

"Sakura." Syaoran said before he ran off towards the screaming and the smoke.

"The old warehouse is on fire!" Meilin screamed as she ran after her cousin.

Sarah:  Sorry to cut it shorter the usual.  But I wanted to leave you here hanging.  How evil is that!

Sakura: Evil…while I'm…

  
Sarah:  SHUSH!  Don't spoil the ending for the viewers.  YUP YUP YUP!  You got it!  The next chapter is THE last.  Although…I might just have an epilogue…how dumb…I don't even have a prologue!  Oh well!  My story! J  See you next time!

The next chapter, Chapter Eight, Please Me, Hurt Me, Just Don't Leave Me, will be out on September 29, 2003.  ****

****


	8. Please Me, Hurt Me, Just Don't Leave Me!

                                                            **Chapter 8**

**                                     Please Me, Hurt Me, Just Don't Leave Me**

Sarah:  Hey…here's chapter eight…the last chapter.  Well, next to the epilogue!  Hehehe…I AM aware that this chapter moves a little fast.  But there's an extra 22 pages for my wonderful reviewers!  ^ . ^  Yup yup yup!  Enjoy and review!  Please Tomoyo!  

Tomoyo:  Sarah doesn't own CCS!  It belongs to CLAMP!J

Sarah:  Thanks!  Well…that you've PROBABLY noticed is that Yamakazi, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko aren't included in my story much.  So, in this chapter they are! 

Tomoyo:  Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8 

Sakura tried desperately tried to scream as loud as she could as her aura flared.  She coughed as she hopelessly tried to untie the ropes.  The flames were getting closer and the some was unbearable.  Coughing her hands got stuck as a pole crashed down on the back of the chair.  The last thing she saw was the flames dancing around her before she passed out.

Syaoran coughed as he screamed Sakura's name running around the warehouse.  Eriol and Touya ran in and explained that the girls were outside looking around before joining Syaoran looking. 

"The smoke is to thick.  We'll pass out if we stay in here any longer!" Touya screamed.  

"We'll crawl.  The smoke is thicker on top." Syaoran said getting to his knees.  He noticed the open door and clambered over and ran down.  Eriol and Touya looked at each other and ran to go after him when a board fell in front of the stairwell. 

"There on their own now."

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled when he saw Sakura slumped in the chair.  Reaching down he got the ropes of Sakura's feet and pushed away the table and managed to pull the chair away from the board on Sakura's hands.  He noticed the burn marks on her hands as he quickly managed to untie the ropes.  He picked up her limp body and stopped short as a piece of wood fell in front of him…ducking around he winced as the fire burned around him.  He ran up the stairs...dodging some steps that had collapsed.  "Oh great…the board falls in front of the stairs too!" Carefully he placed Sakura in a dry area and managed to kick the wood out of the way, grabbed Sakura and ran out of the building.

"Sakura! Syaoran!  Your okay!" Tomoyo screamed as she saw Syaoran run out of the building as it started to collapse.  Sirens wailed telling the teens that they should wait in case an ambulance came for Sakura.  And indeed one did, helping Sakura get to the hospital.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura eyes fluttered open.  She could her beeping and silence and the unusual smell of a hospital.  Syaoran sat half asleep on the side of her bed.  Through the slightly tinted windows, she could see everyone else…Touya, Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yelen, and Syaoran's sisters, who were busy over everyone else.  

'What are the Li's doing here!  And why am I all hooked up to these machines?' Sakura gently shook Syaoran awake. He sleepily opened his eyes and met emerald orbs.

"Sakura!  Your awake!  You okay?"  
  


"Yeah…I think."

"Well…you inhaled quite a lot of smoke…and had really bad burns on your hands, minor on your arms." Syaoran said brushing a strand out of her face.

"Really?  All I remember is fainting when Joyce set fire to the building." 

"Yeah.  She's being charged as an adult to for what she did." 

"What about April and Amber!  Are they okay?"

"Yeah.  Joyce confessed that she made April and Amber do everything, or force her father to stop supporting her families with the jobs their parents held."

"That's good.  April always came down and gave me food to eat when Joyce wasn't around."

"Oh, the doctors wondered why you didn't get dehydrated or die of hunger or something." Syaoran half-smiled.  "I'm just glad your okay." He hugged her kissing her temple before he remembered.  His hand dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out the promise ring and slipped it back on her finger.  

She smiled.  "So when do I get out of here? I hate being in a hospital!" Sakura said.

"This afternoon actually.  The doctor said that as long as you woke up and he checked everything, he'd release you."

"Sakura!  Your awake!" Tomoyo said coming in followed by everyone else.  Sakura blushed at all the attention before the doctor came in and shooed everyone out.  The doctor nodded removing the IV from her hand and smiled down at her.  Sakura thanked him and looked down at the hospital clothes as the doctor left.  Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and Meilin came in, Tomoyo holding out a bag to her.  

"I'm sure you don't want to leave in clothes like that!" Tomoyo laughed.  Sakura nodded and quickly changed into the light jeans and t-shirt.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The following Monday, Sakura returned to school, Syaoran never leaving her side.  Meilin just laughed as he jumped to guard her every time someone walked by.  Tomoyo and Eriol returned to Toemedo for school.  It was the beginning of May and in the next few weeks'…school would be over.  Touya had returned to the United States early to finish school.  

"Sakura!  Your okay!"  April said running up to her and enveloping her in a big hug.  

"Yeah.  Just great!  If it weren't for you, I would've probably died before the fire!" Sakura smiled at her new friend.

"Yeah.  I almost got caught once…Amber luckily stalled Joyce long enough.  It was pretty funny.  And guess what!  Since Joyce's dad found out what she did to us, she secured my dad's job!" April said happily.

"That's great!" Sakura said.  April ran off to find Amber after leaving Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin.  

"So I guess were back to our old teacher in History.  He was boring to!" Meilin said as the trio entered the school.  

"He's not that bad.  But I'll miss Touya."

"Did you guys actually make a decision about what's happening." Syaoran asked.

"Not really.  But I really do like it here.  I might buy an apartment or something to stay for the summer…then go back to Toemedo and live there…everyone lives there…except for you guys." Sakura said as they entered their History classroom.  Their old teacher sat at the desk reading a book.  Meilin rolled her eyes as to prove a point and sat down at her desk.  Sakura just giggled and sat down at her desk.    
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

As the last week of school approached Sakura was on the phone constantly talking to Tomoyo and Eriol getting more and more nervous.  She had no idea what to do.  A few days ago Touya had phoned her to say that he was back home and everything was good.  Syaoran just wanted out of school and was almost happy to go back home, but really sad to see Sakura go.  He knew that there was only one way he could have her stay, but he couldn't do that to her just for his own selfish reasons of wanting her.  God, he wanted her so bad.  He sighed and leaned against the back of the bleacher and stared blankly at the empty soccer field vacated hours ago.  Sakura and Meilin had left school to go back to the dorm room leaving Syaoran to do a lot of thinking.  He would miss her too much.  Of course…he could always go to Japan and live in his old apartment and see her.  But the clan…he was becoming the leader in July.  He sighed frustrated and stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed back to the west wing of the university.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Sakura, you have to think of something soon! Or unless…you'll have a big problem." Meilin said as she opened up a can of pop and took a few sips from it.  

"I know—I know…I just don't want to hurt Syaoran." Sakura said.  Syaoran chose that time to walk in.  He stopped and decided to listen before going any further. 

"You can't hurt him if he really loves you.  But maybe he won't mind…he could adjust to it, and we could just visit you two."

"Maybe. Or we could move out here and live in a house.  Then the two of us could just visit everyone else back in Toemedo once in awhile.  Syaoran would adjust to it."

"I don't think he'll like that very much.  He gets angry really easily." Meilin giggled.

_Who are they talking about!  Sakura…someone else? What? _Syaoran stood listening, puzzled.

"Yeah, only because he doesn't like Syaoran very much." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Meilin said rolling her eyes.  Sakura laughed.

_Sakura's with another guy?  _Syaoran thought angrily.  

"I mean, I really can't hurt Syaoran…but I can't hurt him either.  He phoned me this afternoon and said he really wants me back in Toemedo.  He wants you to visit to." Sakura giggled and winked at her friend.  

_I think she's done enough already._

"Sakura.  Maybe talk to Kero.  I don't know.  But just do what you think is best."  Meilin said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  Syaoran grumbled and walked into view and into his room before his door closed behind him.

"What's wrong with him? I didn't even hear him come in." Sakura said as she watched him close the door.

"Think he heard maybe?" Meilin said thinking. 

"I don't know." Sakura said casting a glance at the door. 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Hours later after Meilin left Sakura gathered up enough courage to knock on Syaoran's door.  Muffled sounds could be heard inside before Syaoran unwillingly opened the door. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Sakura asked looking at him, a frown working it's way onto her face.

"Of course couldn't be better.  So what do you want?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I just thought I should tell you what I want to do."

"I know, go home to him, you'll be happy.  I'm happy for you and your decision."

"You are?"

"Yes.  I'll adjust just fine without you.  I'm sure you'll be happy without me and with him."

"But, I thought you would understand." 

"No, you thought wrong." Syaoran said before slamming his door.  Sakura burst into tears and ran to her room collapsing on her bed.  Kero, absorbed in his video games looked up.

"The brat, right?" Kero said hovering above her.  "If he did anything, I'll kill him."

"Kero, the last day of school is on Thursday. I'm booking a flight back home for Friday."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Are you really sure you want to do this, Sakura?"  Eriol asked.  Sakura had phoned him Wednesday night to explain her situation.  Soon after she burst out crying again and blurted out the whole story to him.

"Yes, he said he wouldn't mind.  I love him, Eriol, I just guess it was never meant to be that way."

"Okay, if you really think so. I'll tell Tomoyo and we'll pick you up at the airport on Friday.  See you then." Eriol said before hanging up.  Sakura put the phone in its cradle and sighed dejectedly before collapsing back on her bed.  Kero had long ago fallen asleep.  She stared at the boxes by the bedroom door and hugged the panda tightly, that sat at the side of her bed.  Syaoran hadn't been on speaking terms with her since he slammed the door in her face.  They had hardly said anything to each other at all really.  And Syaoran had stopped tutoring her, and told the teacher who said it was unnecessary for they would be ending school shortly.  Sakura stared down at her finger.  The promise ring he had given her.  He had promised to always protect her and love her.  She took it off her finger ready to throw it across the room, then brought it closer and studied it and sighed hastily and put it carefully back on.  Even if he didn't care for her anymore, she still did and she would keep it in remembrance of him.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

After school had finally finished Sakura and Meilin hurried back to the apartment after Syaoran told them he'd return the keys to the main office and lock the door for the dorm.  

"Your really sure about this?" Meilin said putting the last box into her car.  Sakura nodded and dropped her bag in the front seat and climbed in, Kero relaxing on her lap and falling asleep.  Sakura nodded silently.

"He didn't say good-bye, did he?" 

Sakura shook her head no tearfully.

"Not a word?"

Again no.

"Has he said _anything_ since he slammed the door in your face?"

"No, not a single word." Sakura said as Meilin headed for the airport.

"It's alright.  I know he loves you.  Maybe you just heard or understood differently.  Don't worry about it." Meilin smiled reassuringly.  Sakura sighed and nodded as Meilin stopped the car and got out. Sakura stared at the handle before finally opening it and getting out.  

Sakura carefully put Kero back in her bag, careful not to disturb his sleeping, and put it on her shoulder.  Meilin handed her a suitcase and they both followed the signs to the desk.  Sakura took out her ticket and sighed.  She was going home and for good.  As she got up to the counter she gave her bags to the women at the counter and handed her ticket.  The women handed her some papers and Sakura thanked her.  Meilin following behind her they waited on a bench for her boarding call.

"Do you think he'll come?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Knowing Syaoran, of course he will!" Meilin said.  _I hope._

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Xiao Lang.  Are you sure of this?"

"Positive."

"We decided that we will allow you to do so."   

Syaoran smiled and looked over at his mother who kindly smiled.  

"You are dismissed.  Contact the Clan as soon as you have progress, Xiao Lang."

Syaoran nodded and turned to leave.  "One more thing." Syaoran turned back to face the elders.  "If you do not succeed.  Then we will choose.  Most likely Meilin." 

Syaoran nodded and quickly left the room.  Time to pack.  He just had to, for the sake of both himself and Meilin.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Boarding for Hong Kong to Toemedo, Flight 267, now boarding." Sakura looked crestfallen as she searched the airport.  No sign.

"I'm so sorry Sakura.  I'm sure he'll visit you.  If not I'll make him or get his mother to get him to go.  But I'll definitely visit you!  Okay!" 

"No, if he doesn't want to see me, then let him be.  He'll be much happier without me then." Sakura said picking up her bag.  Meilin walked her to the terminal and hugged her a last good-bye.

"I'm going to miss you so much!  It seems as if you just got here yesterday!" Meilin said.

"I know.  Just make sure to visit me.  Touya would just LOVE that." Sakura giggled.

Meilin blushed and hugged her a final good-bye.  Sakura gave her papers to the man at the entrance to the terminal and gave a final wave to Meilin and disappeared inside.  Meilin sighed and turned around to exit the airport.  Stepping outside she took a gulp of fresh air and noticed a familiar limo pull up.  Wei stepped out of the front seat, acknowledged Meilin and opened the door for Syaoran who quickly stepped out and took the bags from Wei.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

"Yeah, the plane just took off." Meilin said pointing to the plane in the sky that just took off. 

"Damn.  We'll take the private jet.  Here, I got your mom to pack you stuff. Syaoran said letting go of a suitcase and handing it to her.  "I want you to explain that whole conversation Sakura was talking about on the way home."

"We are home." Meilin said rushing to catch up with him.  

"Toemedo.  My real home."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Welcome home Sakura!" Eriol said hugging Sakura as she entered the airport holding Kero, acting as a stuffed animal.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled and hugged Tomoyo.

"I missed you guys so much!" Sakura said as she grabbed her suitcases.  Eriol took the two and put them in the trunk of the car. 

"Where's Syaoran?"

"Long story.  Meilin might be coming out soon though."

"That's great!  I haven't seen her in such a long time!" Tomoyo said.  Eriol drove them to a restaurant and treated them to dinner before going back to Sakura's home.  

"You sure you'll be alright?" Tomoyo asked for the tenth time pulling her jacket on.

"Yes.  I'll be okay." Sakura said ushering her to the door.

Tomoyo sighed.  "Okay, but if you need anything, me and Eriol will be just a phone call away.  Okay?"

"Okay.  Good-night Tomoyo." Sakura said as she closed the door.  Kero was up in Sakura's room playing video games when Sakura entered and changed for bed.  

"Awww!  I'm never gonna get past this level!" Kero complained and saved the game before flying over to his drawer and into his bed. "Good-night Sakura."

"Good-Night Kero." Sakura sighed and snuggled into her bed.  

After hours of tossing and turning Sakura sat up and bumped her head on the headboard of the bed.  She rubbed her head and turned to look at what had fallen.  On the floor lie the small teddy bear Syaoran had given to her years ago.  She sighed gently and picked up the bear and gently ran her fingers over the delicate material and hugged the bear.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Meilin yawned as Syaoran grabbed their bags and took out his cell phone.

"You must be crazy.  It's the middle of the night and I'm tired.  Can we PLEASE go to a hotel or something!" Meilin said collapsing on a nearby bench.

"Why?  I'm calling Tomoyo." 

"She'll kill you for waking her up this late."

"I can live with that as long as I see Sakura again."

"IF you see her again.  If she agrees to anyways.  I bet she'll kill you after promising to never leave you again."

Syaoran sighed and answered his ringing phone.

"Need a ride my dear descendant."

"Not from you.  Where's Tomoyo?"

"I assure you she's on her way to get a limo to the airport for yourself and Meilin."

"How'd you know we were here?  And why the hell are you two up this late?" Syaoran demanded.

Eriol chuckled.  "None of your business my cute little descendant."

Syaoran growled and hit the end button.

"Ohh!  There's Tomoyo!" Meilin said running to her friend.  "I haven't seen you for so long!" Meilin squealed giving her friend a big hug.

"I know!  It's been ages since we've all been together!" Tomoyo said returning Meilin's hug.  Syaoran stood their sweat dropping as the two girls talked a mile a minute and handed the bags to the driver to put them in the car, then dragged the two to the limo.

"So my guess is Meilin will stay the night with me and you want to stop at Sakura's?" Tomoyo said sitting down.  He nodded and Tomoyo told the driver where to go.  "So you misunderstood Sakura and Meilin, think she'll be okay with you just coming back like that."

"I hope so.  She may never forgive me."

"Sakura's a forgiving person, and a caring person.  I've known her for years; she's my best friend. And one thing I do know most, is that she loves you a lot."

Syaoran sighed but nodded.  "Good luck Syaoran!" Meilin said as she closed the door.  Syaoran looked up at the big yellow house and headed towards it.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura jumped, dropping the bear, as she her tapping at her window.  She stood up and carefully opened it to see Syaoran jump in.

"You do that way to much it scares me." Sakura said shaking her head at him.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, I was a jerk back at the dorm.  I had misunderstood what you guys were saying.  Please, I'm so sorry."

"You promised never to leave me again.  And you did."

"I know.  And I broke my promise.  That's why I want to ask you." Syaoran said getting down on his knee.  "Will you marry me?"

"HAI!" Sakura squealed and hugged him.

Syaoran smiled and put the ring on her finger and leaned down and kissed her. 

Sakura giggled.  "I'm amazed there's no kawaii to go along with this 'kawaii' moment." 

"We should do these things in the middle of the night more often." Syaoran smirked.  Sakura laughed.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Sakura woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes.  She smiled and looked at Kero's empty drawer.  Well, there were no gunshots so hopefully things weren't that bad. They could live for another half n hour together.  She got up and got a quick shower and dried her hair and changed into a jean skirt and pink t-shirt and put the necklace on from Syaoran.  She sighed gazing at the ring on her finger and joined them downstairs.  

Syaoran was making pancakes and Kero was happily pouring syrup on a pile and taking big bites out of them.

"I think you can keep the kid.  He makes pretty good pancakes."

"I'd keep him anyways, Kero."

"Stop calling me 'kid!' The stuffed teddy bear there has been eating pancakes all morning.  I have to make more for when you got up and some for me.  And some for Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and Touya!" Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Touya?  He's in the US!  And Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin are coming over?"

"Yeah, Touya called yesterday and couldn't get a hold of you so he called them and they're picking him up today at the airport. Then the four are coming over for-"

"SAKURA!  If that gaki's here, he's dead!" Touya yelled from the doorway.

"Onii-chan!  Your home!" Sakura said running up to her brother and giving him a big hug.  "Yes, me _fiancée _IS here.  He made breakfast for you four."

"Mmmm, smells…FIANCEE!" Touya screamed charging into the kitchen.  

"Fiancée!  My cute little descendant finally did it!" Eriol smirked running in after Touya.

"I MISSED the kawaii moment!  You have to let me catch up on everything!  Tell me how he did it!" Tomoyo squealed aiming her camera at the engagement ring.

"She's way to crazy!" Meilin said rolling her eyes and going into the kitchen.

Pots crashing, screams and cries could be heard from the kitchen.  Sakura sweatdropped and ran inside followed by the camera-crazed woman.

"Get back here gaki!" 

"ONII-CHAN, SYAORAN, ERIOL, KERO!  FREEZE!" Sakura screamed.

The four froze in mid-spot and fell to the floor unable to hold their positions.  Meilin shook her head and took some pancakes and the syrup.

"Okay.  Touya and Syaoran, you need to get along, because even if you don't, I WILL marry Syaoran, regardless.  I'm not a little girl anymore needing to be constantly watched over by her onii-chan.  I've grown up into an independent woman.  I can handle things on my own.  Kero, you said so he's a good cook so stop badgering Syaoran.  And Eriol, you must stop your little Clow Reed crazy tricks.  They get old."  Sakura said and sat down to eat some pancakes.  The friends sweatdropped and got up off the floor to eat the rest of Syaoran's pancakes.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"So you're really going to marry that—Syaoran." Touya sighed later on. 

"Yes I'm really going to marry Syaoran." Sakura said sitting down across from her brother.

Touya smiled down at the floor.  "Otou-san would have been happy for you.  He really liked the kid.  He'd be proud of how far we came after what Natalie did to."

"He would be.  I just wish he could be here for my wedding."

"Yeah."

"Would you walk me down the aisle then?"

"Nani?"

"You know, to give away the bride?  Otou-san won't be here, so you have to do it."

"Sure."  Touya smiled lightly.

Sakura smiled brightly and gave her brother a hug.  "Well, Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, and I are going to the fair.  You want to come?  It's going to be like a triple date.  Me and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, and since Meilin and you are single, it can be you two."

"Ah, sure."

"Great!  I'll go tell the others!" Sakura said running up to her room.

A few minutes later they all came down and headed out to the fair.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"OH!  Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Sakura said as she raced ahead towards it.  

Syaoran ran after her, while Tomoyo dragged Eriol over to a booth so he could win her a teddy bear, leaving Meilin and Touya who decided to go on a roller coaster.

An hour later they met up again, Sakura holding a bunch of stuffed teddy bears.  Tomoyo just hugged the single her she wanted…Eriol sought to get her more but she declined.  Meilin and Touya had left early.

"So do you think they're okay?  Meilin and Touya?" Sakura asked walking home.  

"Maybe…you never know…they're an odd combination." Tomoyo said, her index finger at her chin.  "Expect the unexpected!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Well…let's see if they're inside." Sakura said reaching her house and opening the door.  "Touya!  Meilin!  You here!" Sakura yelled stepping inside.

"No need to scream kaijuu." Touya smirked stepping outside of the living room.

"Oh shut up.  Where's Meilin?"

"Hey Sakura!  Hey Tomoyo! Come on!" Meilin said grabbing their hands and running up to Sakura's room.

"Girls.  They talk to much." Touya said dropping onto the couch.

"If you did anything to my cousin, I swear I'll kill you." Syaoran glared at him.

"Don't worry.  I didn't hurt Meilin." 

"Right…" 

Eriol excused himself and said good-bye to Tomoyo before leaving and Syaoran went up to the guest room.

Laughter and soft talking were heard from Sakura's closed door when Syaoran entered Fujiitaka's old room.  Picking up his cell phone and relaxing on the bed he dialled his home number.  

After a few rings a female answered.

"Ohayu Okaa-sama.  I…completed me mission." Syaoran rolled his eyes.  Even if it was talking to his mother, it was still a mission to her.

"Wonderful, Xiao Lang!  I will tell the clan immediately and expect that you be home within a week."

"A week!"

"Yes, to prepare wedding plans."

"I don't think…okay…we will be."

"Good.  Good-bye Xiao Lang.  See you soon." 

Syaoran groaned and slapped his forehead.  He couldn't go home in a week.  He just _got _home!  He certainly didn't want to leave.  He sighed.  Touya wouldn't be very happy, taking away his little sister again after she got to see him after so long.  Most likely he'd end up coming to.  So would Eriol and Tomoyo…she'd want to help with Sakura's dress and try to video tape the whole wedding.  Although Sakura would just shake her head no and say she was the maid of honour.  

He'd tell her later…now he'd go downstairs and join Touya watching TV or do something.  Maybe they'd actually carry on a civilized conversation.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"And he kissed you!  Awww!  Kawaii!" Tomoyo went all starry-eyed.  

"Scary –crazed-video taper." Meilin shook her head.

"Aw!  So Meilin likes me brother!  How kawaii!" Sakura squealed hugging Meilin.

"Keep it down!" Meilin shushed her.

"Maybe you two will get married!" Tomoyo clasped her hands together.  "I can design your dress and video tape and everything!"

"My weddings first!" Sakura pouted.

"Your so not!" Meilin said sitting on Sakura's desk chair.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Hai!" Syaoran flicked the channel with the remote.  So much for the civilized conversation. 

"Iie!" Touya said changing the channel with a different remote.

"Hai!" 

"Iie!"

"HAI!"

"IIE!"

"HAI! HAI! HAI! HAI!"   
  


"IIE! IIE! IIE! IIE!  IIE!"

"You two are impossible.  You fight even over what to watch." Sakura said shaking her head from the doorway.  

"Where are Meilin and Tomoyo?" Touya asked.

"Now, Touya why don't you go an make dinner." Sakura said snatching the remote from his hands.  Touya grumbled and trudged into the kitchen.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah." Sakura responded sitting down beside Syaoran.

"Well…I called my mom…to tell her that I asked you to marry me…"

"Yeah…?"  
  


"And…she wants us to return to Hong Kong in a week."

"Awww, but we just got here!"

"I know…but it's like that with the clan.  Always demanding things."

"Will it be like that once were married."

"Yep."

"Oh joy."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The week passed and soon Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, and Touya were all back in Hong Kong and at the Li Clan estate.

Sakura was rushed around being asked frivolous things about her wedding.  Syaoran was at Clan meetings.  Tomoyo stood by videotaping and Meilin just helped Sakura with everything.  While Touya and Eriol stood back and just helped wherever needed, which wasn't a lot.  

After a LONG thoughtful thinking session and some persuading from Sakura, Syaoran finally decided that he would allow Eriol to be his best man and Takashi would also be.  Sakura immediately had Tomoyo as her maid of honour.  Meilin, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko were her bridesmaids.  

The day before Sakura's wedding, Sakura was kept away from Syaoran all day.  She looked at herself in the mirror looking at the wedding dress Tomoyo and created as Tomoyo made a few simple adjustments.  

"Oh Sakura!  You look so kawaii!" Chiharu squealed standing aside with Naoko, Meilin, and Rika.

"Definitely!  Syaoran will blush like crazy!" Meilin said.

Tomoyo had designed the bridesmaid dresses making two pink and two were purple.  On the bottom of the dress were embroided cherry blossoms.  They were simple dresses although Sakura loved them.  Tomoyo had a purple dress but a different design.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"If Tomoyo made those I'm NOT wearing them."  Syaoran crossed his arm standing in his room.

"Don't worry, she didn't." Eriol winked at Takashi and handed Syaoran to try on his suit.

Takashi laughed.  Tomoyo never did change.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Yelen entered the Sakura's room with Syaoran's sisters who immediately jumped on Sakura happily hugging and cooing over her.  Sakura sweatdropped and long after they started with Sakura's friends. 

"You look beautiful Sakura." Yelen said smiling.

"Thank you.  I'm still really nervous about tommorow though." Sakura smiled nervously and gazed at the mirror.

"And would anyone about there wedding."

"I guess so.  I'm going to get out of the dress and get something to eat." Sakura said as she entered the washroom in her room and carefully changed out of the wedding dress and back into a skirt and light t-shirt.  She handed the dress to Tomoyo who was busy making adjustments on Naoko's dress and headed to the kitchen. 

It was completely empty except for a figure that sat relaxed on a chair drinking something.

"Syaoran."

"Oh, hey Sakura.  I was wondering where you were." Syaoran said sitting up.

Sakura smiled.  "I was busy being invaded by hyperactive people." 

She opened up some cupboards and fixed together a snack and sat down beside him.

"Who?  My sisters or friends?"

"Both."

He laughed.  "Yeah, I guess they're going all 'kawaii' over tommorow."

"Yup.  Tomoyo looked so mad when Naoko accidentally tripped and ripped her dress.  So when I left she was fixing that.  Everyone else looks great for tommorow and headed out somewhere."

"Yeah, when I came down here I saw Chiharu and Takashi head out toward the garden.  And three other people came…and something else."

"Who?" Sakura asked thinking back to the list of guests."

"Three guests you haven't seen in a very long time, and something else."

"I don't know.  Who!" Sakura asked, excited like a little child.

"Ms. Mizuki, Nakura, Yukito and Spinel Sun."

"REALLY!  Where are they!  When did they get here!"

Syaoran chuckled.  "Ms. Mizuki and Nakura were ushered upstairs to your room and Yukito was brought to my room.  Spinel Sun I think is with Kero playing video games in the living room…Kero came in earlier and headed out with some candy.  They got here about 10 minutes ago."

Sakura ran up and to Syaoran's room and saw Eriol, Touya, and Yukito leaving.  

"Yuki!" Sakura threw herself into Yukito's open arms embracing him in a bear hug.

"It's been so long Sakura.  I've missed you!"

"I know!  How have you been?"  

"I've been great.  I see you have been to.  Except for the little event…but I'll see not to mention it.  Kaho and Nakura are in your room if you want to see them."

Sakura nodded and hurried to her room and entered to see Naoko's dress fixed and Tomoyo now making adjustments on her own dress.

"Ms. Mizuki!  Nakura!  It's been so long since I've seen you two to!" Sakura said giving them both hugs.

"And Touya!" Nakura pointed out.

Sakura smiled.

"I just knew you and Syaoran were always to be together." Kaho smiled.  Sakura blushed.  "You should've seen yourselves back in elementary school.  It was so kawaii!"  Sakura shook her head sadly while Tomoyo shrugged innocently.

"OHH!  Can you two also be my bridesmaids!  I'm sure Tomoyo could make two more dresses for you!" Sakura pleaded.  Tomoyo nodded and started taking measurements.

"Then I guess we can't refuse." Kaho smiled.

"But hurry!  I want to see Touya again!  And see how Eriol has been!  Suppi was so excited to come here.  I don't know why." Nakura said thinking.  They all laughed.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Master Eriol!  It's so good to see you!" Suppi said abandoning the video games and landing on Eriol's shoulder.

"Good to see you Spinel Sun.  How has Nakura treated you."

"Uhg!  I could die!  She was awful and almost killed me!  To many sweets!  Lock her up in a closet and never let her out!" Spinel dreaded.

Eriol chuckled and sat down to talk with Touya and Yukito.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The next day Sakura woke up to find girls rushing around her room.  Pulling the covers over her head she groaned.

"Sakura!  Get up!  We have to get you ready!" Meilin said pulling the covers off her.  Tomoyo had Sakura's bridesmaids hurriedly getting their dressed on.  Maids rushed in and out with news or with things for Tomoyo.  One came in and placed a tray on Sakura's nightstand and smiled before excusing herself politely.  It was breakfast and she was grateful someone remembered.  Tomoyo had Sakura rush her breakfast before pulling helping her with her wedding dress.  

The girls rushed around Sakura fussing around as Sakura was sat down in a chair.  

"OH!  And we can't forget the tradition to!" Chiharu said as she put Sakura shoes on.

"Right!  Now what was it again?" Naoko thought.

"Umm…oh!  Something old, something new, something blue, something borrowed…I think…well...it has those four in it." Rika said looking Sakura up and down.

"Well…Sakura's dress is new…you can borrow my charm bracelet if you like…" Meilin said taking it off.  Sakura nodded and Meilin helped to put it on Sakura's tiny wrist.

"Something new is Sakura's dress and something blue is this hair clip." Tomoyo said putting it in Sakura's hair and continued to brush out parts of it.  "Something borrowed is Meilin's bracelet…but we need something old."

"I can help with that." A voice said from the doorway.  They turned around to reveal Touya.  He opened up a jewellery box to reveal a diamond necklace.  Sakura gasped as he put it on Sakura's neck and clasped it together.  "It was our mother's that she wore to her wedding.   She wanted to give it to you when you got married…otou-san told me about it when I was younger…and well…he's not here right now…so I took it to give to you." Touya smiled.  "You're still going to be my kaijuu no matter what."

"Thank you Touya!" Sakura said giving him a big hug.  He quickly excused himself as the girls jumped on Sakura again fussing over her.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Syaoran leaned silently against the wall, his eyes closed, as if concentrating on something before it was broken.  Kero and Spinel Sun flew in and landed on the bed with a soft thud.  Touya, Eriol and Takashi came in.  They were all dressed and ready but decided to come in and bug him.

"Sooooooooo is the brat nervous?" Kero said.  

Takashi jumped back and sweatdropped.  "I never really got used to him…" 

"I'm not nervous.  I'm just thinking." Syaoran said standing up and looking outside.

"Well…to make it any better, Sakura's nervous to."

"You went and saw her!" Syaoran said whirling around.

"Yeah…I had something to give her.  She's my sister, I can see her if I want." Touya said giving him a look.

Syaoran glared at him before Yelen came in and quickly ushered them out and into the nicely decorated hall where the wedding was to be held.  Guests were already filing into the hall taking their seats so Syaoran quickly took his place while Takashi, Touya and Eriol waited outside the hall for the guests to finish entering and Sakura to come. 

Yelen walked up to them and smiled.  "Okay, all the guests are here and they've started inside and Sakura will be here any minute.  Good luck." Yelen said before ducking inside to take her seat.  

A few minutes later Sakura appeared at the bottom of the stairs along with the bridesmaids.  

They lined up in the order and Touya took hold of Sakura's arm and gave her a reassuring smile.  Sakura smiled nervously back and watched as her friends began to file inside.  In front of her, Sakura's maid of honour, Tomoyo, and Syaoran's best man, Eriol, walked in and looked back giving them a smile and continued down the aisle.  Sakura took a deep breath and started down the aisle.  She looked up at Syaoran who smiled reassuringly back.  His face looked so calm and composed but she could tell he was just as equally nervous.

They reached the end of the aisle and let go of her and took his seat and then glared at Syaoran.  Sakura shook her head and stood beside Syaoran.  When the man asked if there were any objections to the marriage Touya and jumped up and shouted 'YES!' as loud as he could before Takashi and Eriol dragged him out of the hall.  Spinel Sun and Kero, 

(SL:  I don't know all this stuff…so I'll skip ahead to the I do's ^. ^)

"Do you Li Syaoran take Kinimoto Sakura as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Kinimoto Sakura take Li Syaoran to be your husband."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  

Syaoran smiled at Sakura and reached down giving her a kiss.

"I know present to you Syaoran and Sakura Li!"

The guests all clapped and Sakura just blushed and smiled taking a hold of Syaoran's hand.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

After, at the reception, Sakura was introduced to many members of the clan and several guests.  She could only smile and nod, or blush and reply thank-you when many commented on the lucky find of the cherry blossom was.  

Eriol was noticed by many people as the great Clow Reed and was asked many questions.  

Spinel Sun and Kero had quickly found Tomoyo and Meilin and perched themselves on they're each of their shoulders and Chiharu, Naoko and Rika had quickly given them attention.  

"Sakura!  Syaoran!  You two have the first dance!" Meilin said pulling them away from the guests and pushed them in the centre of the group that had crowded around.

Syaoran took her hand and gently glided across the floor gracefully leading the steps for her.  

"This is all so much." Sakura said as Syaoran pulled her closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Long day, huh?"

"Mmmm."

He just smiled down at his bride and led her off the floor once the song was done and Eriol led Tomoyo onto the floor.  The best man and maid of honour's dance.

Sakura was led to a table to sit down and eat after watching her best friends dance and gladly ate some food.

After awhile Sakura yawned tiredly and leaned down against the chair.  Yelen noticed and took into consideration.

"Thank you all so much for attending the Li Clan Leader's wedding! We would thank you all for coming and have a good night!" Yelen said sitting at the head of the table ending the ceremony.  Sakura gladly smiled and stood up.

"Just wait, we have to say good-night and good-bye to all our guests." Syaoran said.

"Awww, I just want to go to bed." Sakura pouted.  He chuckled and led her out.

"It'll feel so good after a long shower and into _light_ clothes!" Sakura said as Syaoran led her to their room.

"Yes.  It's been a long day.  But tommorow I'll keep you asleep when we leave." 

Sakura popped her head out of the washroom.  "Leave?"

"Mmmhmm…Hawaiian Honeymoon." Syaoran said holding up two passports.  

"OHH!  That'll be so much fun!" Sakura said and closed the door to take her shower.

He lay out on the bed and stretched waiting for the shower.  He was married to the most beautiful cherry blossom he knew and was the luckiest man on earth.

Four high-pitched voices came from the down the hall.  Syaoran sweatdropped as Touya ran past with Meilin and then his sisters running after him.  Shaking his head he sighed leaning against a pillow.

  
"Just thinking?" Sakura asked standing beside the bed.  

He smiled and rolled over to the edge of the bed and sat up.  "Just thinking how lucky I am." He answered before entering the washroom.  Sakura giggled and flopped onto the bed and cuddled into the comfy cushions.  Kero found his way into the room and landed on Sakura's pillow.  

"Hey Kero.  You know Syaoran would definitely object to you being in here."

"But where do I go!" Kero wailed.

"Find Tomoyo…I think she's staying down the hall.  Don't worry…I'll make sure that you stay here after.  Don't worry though.  Good-night!" Sakura said giving him a gentle hug.  Kero flew out just as Syaoran exited the washroom.  

"Who were you talking to?"

"Kero."

"The stuffed animal.  Should've just left him back in Japan." Syaoran mumbled crawling into the bed.

"Don't be so mean, Syaoran.  I think you guys, and Eriol, should just learn to get along!" Sakura smiled.  

"Sure…when Eriol learns not to be so freaky."

"I'm not freaky.  I'm unpredictable!" Eriol said walking past the room not looking in. Syaoran growled and got out of bed and closed the door.  

"See what I mean."

"Oh get over it." Sakura rolled her eyes as he climbed back in the bed.  She cuddled up to him and smiled into his chest.  "Thank you so much Syaoran.  You made my life feel just right again." 

Syaoran smiled down at her and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head.  "Anytime cherry blossom.  Anytime."

Sarah:  Over…is it actually over!  NO!  I don't want it to be over yet!L  

Eriol:  That's why she wants to make lots more stories!

Sarah: Oh yea!  The next chapter is the Epilogue!  And at the end I want you guys to vote for the best story description you think is best!  Okay!  THANKS!  See ya later!

Eriol:  Bye!  

The next chapter will be out on October 6, 2003.  It will be the Epilogue.  The story over then!  But the next story will be out as soon as possible!  Thanks a bunch!  R+R!  Byerz!


	9. Epilouge

                                                                                                **Epilogue**

****

****

Sarah: HEY!  I'm back with the epilogue for Running From Family.  It'll be short after the 22 pages of the last chapter.  Anyways, sorry for the delay!  I've been having a really hectic time!  Can Syaoran do my disclaimer one last time?

Syaoran:  Sure…Sarah does not own any of these characters except for the ones she made up.  So don't go and sue her!

Sarah: Thanks a bunchie Syao-chan!  On with the epilogue!  

Epilogue 

****

Sakura jumped off the plane and ran into the open arms of her brother.

"Welcome back Sakura." He said giving her a tight hug.  

"Thank you onii-chan!" Sakura said.  A little girl ran off the plane and grabbed onto Touya's leg.  

"Hey Chloe. How are you." Touya smiled down at the miniature girl clutching her uncle's leg.  He picked her up and tossed her in the air, catching her and giving her a hug.

"Uncle Touya!  Daddy was teaching us all kinds of fighting skills!  It s so cool!  And I beat Joshua twice!" Chloe said really fast, excitedly.

"Really.  Your going to be like your mother." Touya smirked over at Sakura.  She just stuck her tongue out at her older brother as Chloe gave Touya a questionable face and then squirmed out of his arms.  Syaoran stepped off the plane and walked down the steps followed by a messy chocolate haired boy with amber eyes.  "Yep.  And he takes after the gaki.  Gaki 2 then?" 

Sakura slapped his arm.  "Don't call my kids brats, or Syaoran!" Sakura said glaring at him.

Touya smirked as Joshua frowned at the settings ahead of him.  

"Where are we?"

"We're in Toemedo.  This is where me and your mother grew up." Syaoran said picking up his 4-year-old son.

Touya observed the older 5-year-old girl.  She had auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail and had amber eyes.  She was just like Sakura except for those eyes.  And Joshua was exactly like Syaoran.   

"This is where you captured all the Sakura Cards?" Chloe said jumping into Sakura's arms.

"Yup.  We can show you the school we went to, and our old house, and the park and everything!" Sakura said getting as excited as her daughter.  

Touya was picking them up at the airport to bring them to Tomoyo's mansion who was furiously running around getting things ready for her guests.  Eriol strode up beside Touya.

"The limo's waiting.  Let's go!" Eriol said.  He smiled down at the two kids standing in front of their parents.  "And you must be Chloe and Joshua!  It's so good to meet you. I'm Eriol."

"You're the other half of the reincarnated Clow Reed.  Daddy says your…" Sakura clamped her hand over Joshua's mouth. 

"Daddy says to much." Sakura said down to her son and took her hand off.

"OH!  Cuddyable teddy bear!" Chloe squealed as Eriol pulled out flowers turning them into a teddy bear.  She took the teddy bear from Eriol's hands and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't go hypnotizing my kids with your freaky Clow Reed tricks." Syaoran said as he glared at Eriol.

"Hmpf.  So what…he can do tricks." Joshua crossed his arms and followed Touya and Syaoran to the limo where was amazed.  

Sakura smiled.  "He's just like Syaoran.  Always all grumpy and stern.  The clan is very proud of him, the poor child!" 

Eriol just smiled and led Sakura and a happy Chloe to the limo.  Sakura chattered the whole way home, Eriol keeping Chloe entertained and Syaoran just sitting there while Joshua talked carefully with Touya.  Not wanting to show an expression of any kind.

They arrived at the Daidouji mansion to be met by Tomoyo at the front door.  Sakura immediately jumped out of the car and flung her arms around her best friend.  It was so hard to realize that she loved her father so much and that he was so important to her and her everyday life.  She only had Syaoran and her friends, and her kids.  Two of the most important people to her.

"Oh Sakura!  I've missed you so much!  It's been so long!" Tomoyo said being released from the hug.

"I know!  I've missed you to!" Sakura exclaimed.  Chloe got out and was excited all over again.

"Uncle Eriol!  You HAVE to show me around this place!  It's looks so cool!" Chloe said dragging him inside.  He flashed a grin at Sakura and Tomoyo as he passed by.  Tomoyo just laughed and then stopped.

"Who was that?  Uncle Eriol?"  
  


"Remember I told you about having two kids while I was gone!  That's Chloe and she 'adopted' Eriol as her uncle. She loves the guy." Sakura laughed.

"I refuse to let any daughter of mine to let that man to be her so-called 'uncle'!  No way!  I can't believe you married that man!  How could you Tomoyo!  I'm amazed you fell in love with him!  He hypnotized you to!  If he does anything to you I'll kill him and feed him to the real wolves!" Syaoran stalked inside. 

Tomoyo burst out laughing.  "You guys are so crazy!  Crazier then I remembered!"  She smiled and then remembered.  "Touya!  Meilin called about an hour ago when you left for the airport and said that she was waiting for you back at your house." 

Touya smiled.  "I'll see you later Sakura.  Drop by some time with my niece and nephew so I can actually see them." He said before getting his car in front of the limo and driving back to the Kinimoto house.

"Awww!  They're so cute!  He's been over to Hong Kong a lot since me and Syaoran have moved there!  He always spent a lot of time with Meilin though." Sakura said.

"So!  Where's the other child of yours!" Tomoyo said as she whipped out her camera.

"Mommy!  Where'd Daddy go!  And Touya! He was so cool!" Joshua said getting out of the car sleepily.  

"He fell asleep on the ride home.  Long day for them.  Joshua this is Tomoyo.  She's been my best friend since we were little kids.  Tomoyo this is Joshua!" 

"Awww!  He's so kawaii!" Tomoyo aimed her camera at Joshua.

"Crazy lady."

Tomoyo giggled but continued her taping.  The remaining three entered the house where Tomoyo, Sakura and Joshua searched for Syaoran, Eriol and Chloe.  They found them in a toy room.  Chloe's laughter was carried down the hall and was soon revealed that Eriol was busy entertaining her.  Syaoran sat slightly amused off to the side.  Joshua went over to join him.

"He's absolutely like his father.  She's like you to!  She's so adorable!" Tomoyo said catching her on tape.  Chloe cast a glance over to the two older women.

"Oh!  You must be Tomoyo!  Your so kawaii!  And you videotape a lot too!  Wow!  You're going to be fun to stay with!  Come and play with Uncle Eriol and me!" Chloe chirped and dragged her into the room.  

"AW!  KAWAII!  SAKURA!" Tomoyo went all starry-eyed.

"Oh great!  She's got that More-idea's-for-kawaii-Sakura-to-wear-and-I-get-to-videotape-her look!" Syaoran said sinking onto a couch.

"And Chloe!  I can make Chloe and Joshua matching outfits…even if they're different ages!  It'll be so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed jumping up to videotape the room.

"Tomoyo dear, why don't you calm down and get Sakura something to drink and bring up some snacks for our guests." Eriol said putting a hand on her stomach.  She got the message and Sakura followed her out of the room.

"Phew.  A mad woman is gone.  I sympathize for that girl though.  Why'd you get her to leave?"

"So that when Sakura goes all kawaii, your kids won't go deaf."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"You're kidding!"

"No!"

"KAWAII! KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed jumping up and down and hugging her friend. 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Told you so." Eriol said.  Syaoran chuckled.  "Tomoyo told her that she's pregnant."

"Again…now I REALLY sympathize for her.  There'll be miniature Eriol's running around." Syaoran shuddered.

Sakura came running up the stairs and hugged Eriol and giggled. "Congratulations!"

Eriol smiled. 

Chloe looked up confused at her mom's actions.  "Mommy?"

"Eriol and Tomoyo are going to have a baby!" Sakura squealed.

"AW!  That's so kawaii!" Chloe said as she jumped up and raced over to Eriol and jumped into his arms.  

Tomoyo walked in with a tray of snacks and set it down on the table.  Chloe squirmed down from Eriol's arms and raced towards the table.  She jumped down on the couch as Tomoyo handed her a small plate of snacks for her.  

Joshua slinked over and sat down beside his older sister and accepted the plate of snacks from the smiling Tomoyo.

As the two kids were occupied with snacks Tomoyo rejoined Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura.

"By the way, Tomoyo…you two haven't even gotten married yet…" Syaoran said before interrupted by Sakura dropping a million questions.

Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"We're actually getting married in a few weeks.  Why do you think we sent you those invitations!" Eriol said.

"We didn't get any invitations.  Only plane tickets!" Sakura said.

Chloe dropped her cookie and giggled.

"I have to get her to stop seeing Wei about the mail." Syaoran mumbled.

"I SORT of took it…MY DOLLIES NEEDED IT!" Chloe wailed as she ran and clung to her mother's leg. 

Sakura sweatdropped.  "It's okay honey, but you really have to stop going through the mail, okay?" 

"Okay!  I promise!" Chloe smiled before joining her brother again who had engaged himself in cartoons.

"I know…but it just happened.  We're getting married soon and it'll all be okay!"  
  


"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl!" Sakura asked excitedly.

"A girl."

"KAWAII!"

"Tomoyo 2.  She's hung out with that girl to long.  To much 'kawaii!" Syaoran said shaking his head.

"I guess that's what happens when they're best friends." Eriol said shrugging.

"It's so good to finally be okay!  With family, everything!" Sakura said once she settled down.

"Yea, it's all been a lot…after…well…after Natalie."  
  


"Yea…I'm just glad she's gone."

"And it was so kawaii! Syaoran saved you and everything!  I wish I could've been in Hong Kong with you guys!"

Sakura shook her head as she sat down on the couch with her kids.  "I'm just glad everything's okay again and everyone's happy.  Especially Touya and Meilin.  Touya was definitely miserable.  I could tell."

"Well…we're all happy." Syaoran said smiling at Sakura, sitting down beside her.

"Aw!  Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed.  

Eriol smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.  Tomoyo blushed and looked up and smiled.

"Ashiteru Tomoyo."

"Ashiteru to you to Eriol!" Tomoyo said turning around and hugging him.

  
"Now that's kawaii!" Sakura squealed hugging Syaoran.

"Ashiteru cherry blossom."

Sakura looked up at her husband and buried her head into his chest.  

"Ashiteru Little Wolf."

Chloe and Joshua looked at the two pairs and pretended to gag.  "They're all crazy.  They don't do that stuff in front of the kids!" 

The four adults laughed and joined Chloe and Joshua.

SL:  See! I hoped you liked it!   That was way to short though L Sorry!  I hope you liked it, although it really sucked!  I'm currently working on a new story…I'm hoping that my plot will develop soon…I go the idea….but need to work on it…but I need you guys to choose one of these stories! Because, the one currently being worked on will take a while…so I want to get a different story up as soon as I can for my readers!  ^ . ^ So remember to please review and choose one of these stories when you review…unless they all suck!  Again sorry for the delay in getting it out.  Please vote for one of these stories.  It'll be a while before I get something out with my workload but I'll try!  Right now, I'm working on an E+T story.  So when I finish that and slowly put it out, I'll work on the story you voted for!  

Road Trip- _What happens when you get four teens, a car, and a credit card with unlimited use from rich boy's family?  Road trip!  Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol hit the open road.  Eriol and Tomoyo started going out the previous month, and have a plan to get Sakura and Syaoran together during this vacation no matter what!_

Star Love- _Sakura and Tomoyo are famous singers.  Eriol and Syaoran are also.  The two groups are leading in the world and also rivals.  So happens when the two groups managers put them in a concert together as a singing group with the idea of forming a group?  Double Trouble!  No magic!  S+S and E+T!_

Love is Sweet-_ Sakura has been going out with Josh for two months. When she breaks up with him and he threatens her she gets scared but doesn't believe he will. When he follows though on his threats, and with Touya and Fujiitaka gone, Syaoran vows to help and protect her no matter what. Little by little Syaoran begins to fall for Sakura and Josh doesn't like that one bit. (No magic) S+S and a little E+T_

Revenge isn't always Sweet- _After Fujiitaka and Touya were killed by a sorceress when Sakura was 12, Sakura vows to get back at the sorceress. When she takes all Sakura's powers, Syaoran vows to protect Sakura and they have no choice but to run. They never confessed their love and Sakura only has Syaoran in her life. After 5 years, they decide to face the sorceress only to realize a different fate. _

Surrendering to Love-_ Sakura and Syaoran have never met. With all the bad memories, Sakura and her family move to Hong Kong hoping for the best. Sakura shakily trusts love and is tense when she goes to university in Hong Kong and meets a certain amber-eyed boy who changes her life forever. (No Magic) S+S E+T_

Stolen- _Three years after the card capturing days the Li Clan steals Sakura's cards.  Syaoran had never told Sakura that he loved her, nor did Sakura.  He left her alone for three miserable years and then comes back to tell her that the clan had taken the cards from her.  She never realized and the Li clan disowned Syaoran for betrayal to Sakura.  He vows to protect her, whatever the Clan threw at the couple.  But can love survive after three long years?_

The Power of the Internet- _Sakura and Syaoran are only friends.  So what happens when Tomoyo devises a plan to finally get S+S together and introduces Sakura to her Internet 'friend'?  Sakura and this mystery boy talk over the Internet every day getting to know each other and falling in love.  When the boy asks is he can meet Sakura, will love blossom? Or will it fail completely after meeting each other finally? S+S ALERT! Based on a true story, well…in my life!_


End file.
